Ami, Princess of Etheria
by MatsuGlare
Summary: Nine years prior to the current Shingeki Events, Levi was a notorious criminal in the Capital's Underworld. Until he met Ami, the First Princess of the Inner Walls, whose eyes can see through almost everything...including Levi's pretense.../ LeviXOC, Rated this one as T, but one or two chapters are smut so I'm just gonna rate those chapters as M. Chapter 6 up! SPOILERS: Episode 25.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello there! My name is MatsuGlare. This is my first fanfic about Shingeki. I got this idea from my dream and I thought this was a very good concept. Plus, I'm head over heels with Levi. ^_^ Anyways, this fanfic has an actual story, (and it already has an ending, just not yet written LOL). I rated this T but I have one or two chapters that are smut *evil laugh.* I'm just gonna rate those chapters as M. However, most of the chapters are suitable for the general audience.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin, but the HOT and GENIUS, 26 year-old, Hajime Isayama does. However, I do own Ami, Etheria, and the underground forest. Please do enjoy :3**

******Without further ado, here it is.**

**++Ami, Princess of Etheria++**

PROLOGUE

Brilliant green lights illumined the deserted pathways that the shadowy figure trod. Walking slowly, perceiving the atmosphere, his facial features revealed a faint awe; the reason behind it was the ravishing vicinity his feet brought him into. Gigantic pink trees that resembled carnations had their petals dancing almost everywhere. A petal gently landed on his palm. He held it…touched its warm surface, feeling intrigued. His harsh steps reverberated faintly as he continued walking further into the picturesque underground forest. The grass on his feet crunched loudly when he stepped on them, giving him the feel that he was the only living creature in that place. Until he heard a sound coming from the bushes, a four-legged animal emerged from it and rendered him a gaze of confusion. He hastily took out his blade ready to fight but the creature with orange fur and a fluffy tail just continued to look at him, poker-faced. It snorted its long but slender nose and walked away from him. All of a sudden, kits emerged out of the bushes, yawning and yipping, all at the same time. They hurriedly followed the vixen while crying for her. Harmless, he concluded and turned around.

He continued to walk the place, marveling at the trees which stood side by side each other, as if never wanting to let go. Shifting his gaze to the cliff, the short guy halted on his steps when he saw a blurry figure near it. The figure revealed to have slender legs and arms and a curvy body. As though his senses told him to move forward, he moved even closer to the figure who was staring into space, looking at something at a far distance. When he focused his eyes to the same direction she was looking, his heart beat fast. He saw a scenic crystal-clear lake beneath the stumpy cliff. It was vast, somehow similar to the vastness of the skies. Dazzled, he was left dazzled, just like she was. He couldn't believe that such thing could still exist in this cruel and pitiful world…..

The person beside him broke off from her trance when she noticed his presence. Her face revealed a smile as the man near him broke off from his trance as well.

"What are you doing here?" She stirred up a conversation as if they were good friends.

He, however, exuded unfriendliness and countered with a long expressionless stare. The brunette with chunky wavelike hair still continued to beam and repeated her question once again.

"So, what are you doing here?" She said cheerfully, her eyes turning into crescents.

There was silence when suddenly his eyes finally met with hers, revealing a glare. "Are you sure someone like you can actually talk to me?" He spoke in a deep but resenting manner.

Her eyes went puffy a little, she was a bit confused, "I don't get what you mean-"

"Princess of the Inner Walls." He stated sharply, not breaking eye contact with her.

Her eyes widened as she was taken aback by what he said. He glared at her even more. She closed her eyes, heaving a sigh, and eventually opened them and rendered a smile again. "I'm that popular then…" She giggled. His brows twitched a little; he was pissed with her reaction.

"So why don't you tell me?" she walked nearer to him "Why are you here?" She neared her face inches away from his. She looked at him intently, "Levi?"

He was stunned, feeling his chest contract a little. Much to his surprise, the lady in front of him happened to know his name as well. The intimidating man maintained his composure but spoke sharply, "So the first princess knows my name as well?" he smirked, "Interesting…"

"Apparently, you're popular too." She giggled again, longer than the former one and slightly provoking.

"What's so funny?" He snapped back, feeling irritated.

"Eh? Why are you so serious?" She asked teasingly, "You will die soon if you continue being like that!"

"Tch." He felt frustrated and glared back at her, "I don't need a long life." He shrugged with deadpan eyes.

She blinked her eyes for a couple of times as she placed both of her hands behind her back in a relax position. Her crescent eyes, focused on his, "Is that so? Then-" She walked away from him, gazed at the lake for a moment and rendered his gaze again to him, she spoke softly, "I don't need one too." She appeared consoling, and giggled again.

His eyes widened a little, feeling his chest throb with pain. It felt like her words pierced right through his heart. It was discomforting for him. He glared at her again feeling agitated. All of a sudden, he motioned impulsively towards her and grasped her hand, tightly. She was surprised, their faces nearing each other gave his intimidating dark blue eyes power over her soft indigo ones. His face looked expressionless but she can sense dread coming from his grasp.

"Since you don't need one, why don't I kill you….right here-" He slowly drew out his blade, "….right now." His eyes exuded horror. The intimidating guy smirked, for he found it amusing to see her eyes, turn wide in fear or so, he thought. "What's this? Can't even utter a word?" He said mockingly. The brunette didn't move, but continue to gaze at his eyes for so long. "Answer!" He was getting impatient. "Or else I'll-,"

"_**Somebody please help me…." **_She whispered, slowly closing her eyes.

He was stunned, not sure if he heard it right. He grew frustrated, "Hey bitch, if you don't speak up, I will really-"

"_**Somebody please help me."**_ She spoke softly, once again, opening her eyes.

He was lost for words, sweating a little.

Both of them were deafened by the long silence when suddenly he revealed a smug, "Nobody can save you, this will be a secret between you and-"

"_**I didn't want to be like this…..from the very beginning….."**_ She spoke again, gazing at him more intently, deeply as if she was staring right through his soul. Levi couldn't move an inch. What she said completely paralyzed him….enchanted him…. His fingers started to tremble, his expressionless face slowly faltered.

"You bitch, those eyes-," He growled.

"_**Why does everybody hate me?"**_ Her pupils dilated.

"Why-"

"_**SHUT UP!"**_ He shouted, grasping her tighter and pointed his blade towards her eyes. She didn't move an inch, even though death was just inches away from her. Still, her indigo eyes continue to gaze right through his soul. His fingers were still trembling, his brows twitching and his eyes almost teary. He was ready to stab her eyes, "I will kill-"

"_**Levi."**_ She cut him off again, closing her eyes. Unconsciously, he halted his act. She, uttering his name, sent a warm sensation towards his ears and perhaps, towards his soul. She spoke once again, still not breaking eye contact, _**"Not everyone hates you…"**_ She looked sincere, her expression showed a hint of sympathy. His jaw opened a little and now his mouth was trembling as well. Levi looked down, perplexed. He became dysfunctional for a moment. The girl in front of him touched his hands, and gradually held them. Her warmth felt good on his insensate skin, and perhaps on his insensate self. She gently shoved the hand that was holding the blade away from her eyes. He remained looking on the ground, still bewildered. She reached for his chin and urged him to look at her. For the first time, his dark blue eyes felt fearful towards her kind indigo ones. She stared at him for so long when finally her eyes turned to crescents and a smile crossed her face. _**"I can save you…"**_ Her eyes became bigger as if she was hugging his soul tightly, comforting its demise. "**Come with me…**" She uttered as calmness was blatant on her face.

Levi didn't know what to say or how to react to the situation. It was the first time in his life, that someone said the words he has been longing to hear his entire life. Confusion, resentment, and maybe hope ran freely in his head when he finally found some words to utter, "Do you know what kind of person I am?" He asked her, his eyes looked pitiful.

"Yes I do." She said, "You are a 'kind' person." His eyes widened upon her reply.

"How can you say that, you-"

"_**My eyes can see what the world cannot."**_ She looked at the crystal clear lake again while he focused on her wonderful comforting presence.

"Do you know? We, Etherians, have a God." He noticed she was pale-skinned as she turned her attention to him. "The elders of the Village would always tell me….your sins will not vanish, no matter what you do…." She said in a calm voice, "However…it's not enough reason for you to continue doing them…." She stopped on her words as though she was trying hard to remember the exact words, the brunette continued. "If you really are sorry for them….there's only one thing to do…" she halted yet again, but this time, she gave him another smile.

"_**Be brave enough to make this world a better place….."**_

Her words submerged deep into Levi's broken soul. An unexplainable feeling of comforting pain dominated his insides. Slowly the fear on his eyes diminished as his facial expressions suggest a mild satisfaction.

He uttered something as he regained composure. "Tch." She smiled at him still, feeling amused with his reaction.

The brunette walked a few steps away and turned her back towards him. She breathed in and felt the fresh air of the forest and beamed at him once again. She turned around to look at him, jerking her feet at the same time, "Well since you didn't bother asking my name, why don't I introduce myself. I am-"

"Ami." He spoke in a deep voice.

"Eh?" She was surprised.

"Ami….." He uttered again, "Leena."

She flushed a little, feeling her cheeks heavy. "Eh? You know my name?" Her joy was blatant. She looked ridiculous.

"I just said it didn't I." He went back to his normal self, sadistically expressionless.

"Then perhaps, I'm really that popular." Ami giggled once again.

Her silvery evening gowned danced with the night breeze as she took one final look at the beautiful scenery.

"_**Levi….I'll be waiting**_..." Her soft indigo eyes glinted together with the fireflies that were slowly gathering around them. He looked a bit disappointed as she walked away from him. The sadist, ironic as it is hesitantly tried to reach for her back….farther….and farther….into the darkness….slowly….until….

Her face betrayed another smile…she beamed to herself upon hearing the rumbling footsteps behind her…..

**A/N: Well what do you think about it? :3 Please shoot me some comments :) I thought that gigantic pink trees were a little odd to be in the forest, but i like the idea all the same. haha. According to Greed from FMA Brotherhood, "There's no way, there's no way." The world has countless possibilities. Updates will be weekly or bi-weekly depending on my schedule. But, most probably bi-weekly. :3 See you guys again. :3**


	2. Ami Leena

**A/N: Here's chapter one. Although, I said I plan to update weekly, I had some free time and I need to let this one out of my system. This story has been flooding my brain for the past week. :3 Chapter one happens ten days after the Reconaissance Legion transferred to their former quarters. Also, I plan to really finish this story as I'm finishing the skeleton already, it won't be very long probably 15-25 chapters. Thank you to everyone who read this fic! I appreciate it very much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin, otherwise i would've taken Levi home ;)**

**Anyway, here's chapter one, please do enjoy! :3**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Ami Leena**

She looked up at the clear blue skies that reflected the emotions that overwhelmed her insides. It was a fine day to break away from all the strains that were wearing her out. The girl, with jet-black hair walked sluggishly admiring the woods that she spent the past hour wandering about. It's been a long time since she was left on her own and she couldn't help but feel glad about it. She walked fast, sometimes slow, when finally her soft indigo eyes render to the pristine castle, not far from her. A smile crossed her face as she slowly ventured towards it.

The horse snorted loudly as a lad with brown hair patted its head lightly. "Easy..." He said and the horse relaxed a little. He smiled, eventually shifting his gaze to the big castle. He admired its immensity and praised himself a little on how they did a great job on making it clean.

"This Castle used to be the former quarters of the Reconaissance Legion, huh? It's so huge." He felt a little dumbstruck.

The horse beside him made another sound and he patted it again. "Easy…" He said.

"Excuse me." A brunette with indigo eyes appeared out of nowhere, with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes, can I help you?" He asked feeling a little surprised.

"Uhmmm, I was kind of lost." She giggled, "But am I in the right place? Is this the Reconaissance Legion's new quarters?" She asked in an exciting tone.

"Yes, that's right." He answered calmly while his eyes grew wide a little. He admired her indigo eyes.

_Her eyes are beautiful._

"Is that so? I'm glad." She smiled. "I was walking around the place for the past hour." She heaved out a sigh. He was a little amused with her demise.

"Is this your first time here if you don't mind me asking?" The brown-haired boy was curious.

"Yes, I am supposed to meet some friends here." She looked around to see if they were around.

_Friends?_

"Are you perhaps a new recruit of the Legion?" The brunette asked, her eyes glinting.

"Yes." He answered with a soft smile.

"What is your name?" Her eyes were focused on him.

He was a little hesitant….but eventually gave out an answer.

"Eren Jeager…" He spoke, lowering his head a little.

As though his name were music to her ears, the brunette's eyes grew wide. It was if she saw something spectacular.

"Eren? That Eren?" Her eyes were sparkling, while her face neared his. She was inspecting his features, or so he thought.

Eren, on the other hand, felt a little discomforted and retreated a few steps away from her. Although, it was no use since she hurriedly walked towards him, still with her eyes focused on him.

"Hey, are you really him? That Eren? The one who can turn into a Titan?" She exclaimed as if she was about to break from her shell anytime soon.

Eren didn't know what to say or how to react. He just basically stood there and looked at her, feeling a little stunned. He wasn't going to give an answer, but he gave in thinking she was a little nice. "..Yes." He abruptly said.

"REALLY?!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. "Just my luck!" Her eyes were sparkling more than ever "I will be very blunt." She grasped his hands. "Can you do me favor and turn into a Titan for me? Pretty please!" She firmed her grasp on his hands and Eren felt very uneasy.

"I really want to see how you look like!" Her eyes turned puffy, as if she was about to cry tears of joy. Her entire self was twinkling in mirth.

"Eh?" Eren was perplexed, not knowing what to say or how to refuse kindly.

"Please, can you do it for me?" She continued to whine.

He kept silent for a moment, looking at the ground. Depression loomed his insides.

"Eren what's the matter?" She blinked her eyes in confusion.

"Aren't you afraid or such? I mean, most people are…should be….I" Eren couldn't find his words, as he started to drift into a trance.

She noticed the breathiness in his voice, so she heaved out a sigh. Eren looked at her and she was smiling back at him.

"I'm not." Her eyes turned into crescents. "Perhaps…" She giggled, turning his attention to him. She looked at him intently, with calmness embedded on her face. "Maybe I got this from Hanji." She beamed at him and he felt slightly relieved.

"From Commander Hanji?" He asked her.

"Yes. Maybe, I spent too much time with her and I also got so engrossed with these Titans. I might have already turned into a freak too." She laughed at her stupidity and Eren's uneasiness was lifted.

"Is that so?" Eren gave a soft smile.

"I'm sorry Eren. Maybe, I made you uncomfortable or such. I'm really sorry." She looked sincere. Her indigo eyes showing regret.

"No- don't worry about it." He smiled at her, "But I cannot turn into a Titan without consent from my superiors and I don't want to turn into one unless it's necessary. I hope you get what I mean." Eren explained.

"Unfair." She pouted. "But I guess that's okay. Don't worry about it." She smiled. "Hope I can see your Titan form next time." She blinked at him and Eren sweat dropped.

_How come she's not afraid?_

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but who might you be?" Eren wondered.

"Me? I am Ami, nice to meet you, Eren!" Ami held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Eren shook it. He thought she was too friendly but liked the warmth she's emitting, "Then, Ami, why-?"

"Eren!" Armin called out cutting them from their conversation. Both of them shifted their gaze to him and Mikasa who was walking behind him.

"Armin! Mikasa! What brings you here?" Eren looked delighted upon seeing his friends.

"We were running errands for our superiors. Luckily, we saw you." Armin exclaimed joltingly. He noticed Ami who was smiling at him. He flustered a little, feeling a little shy.

"Hello there." Ami greeted them in cheerful tone.

"And who might you be?" Mikasa asked, looking a bit doubtful.

_Why was she with Eren?_

"I am Ami. Nice to meet you! I am Eren's friend." Ami confidently said.

"Friend?" Mikasa's brows twitched. Eren and Armin felt uneasy with the negative vibes Mikasa was emitting.

"Eren has only two friends," Mikasa bluntly said "That would include Armin and me. Other than that, he doesn't have any." Mikasa looked fierce, her glower piercing through her.

Ami's eyes enlarged in confusion, "Is that so? Then…"

She clasps both Armin and Mikasa's hands while saying, "That makes us three then!" She giggled, leaving Armin sweaty and Mikasa agitated.

"That's fine with me." Armin stated nervously but rendered a smile.

The three of them gazed at the girl who was still smiling at them, clueless with the entire situation. Mikasa who was not happy with her existence turned to Eren and interrogated him.

"Who is she?" Mikasa's eyes looked deadly.

"She says she's Ami, but I just happen to meet her; not sure, who she really is." Eren shrugged.

"I have bad feeling about her." Mikasa glared at her again but Ami still continued to smile at them.

"Hey, hey, are you guys, new members of the Legion?" Ami asked while turning her gaze to the castle.

"Yes, that's right. And, you are?" Armin kindly asked.

"I am AMI!" She pouted childishly, "Don't make me repeat myself again." She snorted.

"Ami, then," Armin gave in. "Nice to meet you too, Ami." Armin smiled again to her.

"You're pretty nice as they say, Armin." She beamed, "I like you already."

Armin blushed. "Not really." He replied timidly, "Eh? Why do you now my name?" He was perplexed.

"Wow, this castle is very spic-and-span. I'm so impressed!" Ami blurted out, changing the topic.

_The OCD Clean Freak was behind this, I'm sure. _

Her eyes turned into crescents and felt a sudden surge of excitement dominating her insides, "Eren, can you tour me around?" She turned to Eren who became surprised with what she said. Mikasa's glare grew intense.

"Tour?" He was confused.

"Yes, if you may. It's my first time here." She gazed at the castle again in astonishment.

"I really don't like her." Mikasa whispered to Armin.

"You think so?" Armin replied, "I think she's kind of nice." He beamed. "Although…"

"Although?" Mikasa was curious.

"She looks a bit familiar." Armin shifted his gaze back to her while he examined her a little.

"Hey! Everyone!" A familiar voice called out and everyone turned to the direction of the shout.

"Connie!" Eren shouted in glee.

Connie rushed to them with Sasha and Jean in tow. Jean, upon seeing Eren showed a bit of disgust.

"Yo! Eren, have you gotten used to living in this huge castle yet? I heard it was prepared especially for you!" Connie exclaimed.

"Not really." Eren chuckled. "It's big alright but I still live in the basement. So, I'm having mixed emotions about it." He looked disappointed.

"Really? That's such a waste. I was enjoying it here though." Connie uttered, feeling a little sorry for his buddy.

"Tch." Jean spoke, a sudden silence accompanying it. "You deserve it." He sharply said, "A monster like you shouldn't be trusted." He revealed a glare.

"Jean!" Mikasa snapped at him.

Eren's brow's twitched and he countered Jean's glare. They engaged in glaring competition for quite long. When all of a sudden….

"But, I heard from others that Eren was the Savior of Mankind." Ami calmly stated, breaking the tension. They stared at her, surprised at what she just uttered. She looked clueless about their expressions, "Those were the rumors." There was a hint of cheer on her words, "Just sayin." She beamed again.

Everyone felt taken aback with what she said, especially Jean who blushed big time. He just noticed her presence and thought she was a little cute. He quickly forgot what he was angry about earlier. Eren, on the other hand felt a little relieved and the tension was cut off entirely.

Connie mildly hit Armin on the chest, "Who is this cute girl?" Connie was intrigued while looking at the girl with chunky jet-black hair and indigo eyes.

"Well she's-"

"Hello there my name is Ami! Nice to meet you!" She held it out her hand to Connie.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Connie." Connie held it, blushing.

Ami looked at both Sasha and Jean and hurriedly shook their hands as well. "Ami, nice to meet you!" She smiled at the both of them and they shook her hand. Sasha was smiling back at her while Jean was sweating.

"Ami, are your eyes really like that? This is my first time seeing those eyes." Sasha gazed at her eyes as though they were food. "They are really beautiful!" She exclaimed gleefully.

"Aren't they?" Ami blinked them, as though she was very proud of them. "Cool, right?" She blinked them again.

"Yes, yes, so COOL!" Sasha was left in awe, praising her eyes.

"Eyes?" Armin was deep in thought.

_Now that you think about it, her eyes really look different._

"I still don't like her." Mikasa told Eren.

"You don't like almost everyone." Eren calmly stated.

"What are you saying?" Mikasa looked surprised and disappointed.

"Loosen up, Mikasa." He softly smiled and patted her shoulders. Mikasa flustered.

"Hey, hey, Eren! You were supposed to tour me around! Come on, the more the merrier!" Ami whined.

"Tour?" Connie was confused.

"Yes, yes. It's my first time to be here, why don't you guys show me around?" Ami requested them with a beam.

"We'd love to but-"Connie was hesitant.

"Sorry." Eren apologized. "I really can't do that since I am under probation."

Ami blinked her eyes, unable to comprehend what he said at first but eventually did.

"Ah. I get it. That's so unfair…." She pouted. "Then, why don't I ask your superiors to let you go freely for a couple of hours, is that okay?"

"Eh?" Eren was surprised. "That's impossible." He couldn't believe what she said. "The Corporal will beat me up." He sweat dropped.

_Beat me up is an understatement though._

"Corporal? You mean Levi?" She asked innocently, "It's okay. That short guy could never say 'NO' to me." She smiled at him again.

Everyone froze in dread as though thunder has struck each and one of them.

"She just called Corporal Levi 'short'," they all thought in unison.

"Is she for real?" Connie whispered nervously to Sasha who suddenly gulped.

"Is there anything wrong?" Ami asked, looking at their dumbstruck faces.

Eren broke off from his trance. _It seems that she's not afraid with the Corporal as well._

She remained clueless and smiled again as though nothing happened, "I guess we're all good then." She grinned, "Then, let's go!" She spoke at the top of her lungs.

"Ami, I think you don't understand. Corporal Levi will kill me if I don't follow his orders. I-"

"Now that I think about it, are you a member of the Legion too?" Jean finally found some words to say upon inspecting her keenly. She was wearing a raven cloak and knee-high boots with a dark blue tight-fitting top and shorts. Her pale skin accented the colors of her garments.

Ami blinked her eyes and answered, "Unfortunately, no, even though I want to be a part of it so bad." She looked a little disappointed.

"Then, you might be in the Military Police?" Sasha gave a guess.

"Definitely no! Those guys are jerks!" She cried out looking like she was about to break out from her shell.

"Then, who are you really?" Armin asked and everyone became silent. They were curious as well.

"Me? I already told you I'm Ami." She beamed again, "But if you want another name, I am Levi's-"

"Hey bitch-"A familiar voice resonated as the air turned sour all of a sudden. The new recruits became stiff when they rendered their eyes to the short but terrible figure who revealed a glower atop his horse.

"Try saying something weird and I'll cut you in half." Levi came into the scene, glaring at Ami who just stared blankly at him in return but eventually gave out a smile.

"Eh? Speak of the devil. I've been dying to see you." Her eyes turned into crescents once again.

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do you think about chapter one? Shoot me some comments. :3 There's something about Ami's eyes that everyone is just so engrossed with them. Do you want to know what it is? Find out in the next few chapters haha. Thank you for reading again. See you in the next chapter! **** -MatsuGlare**


	3. Lance Corporal Levi

**A/N: I really had fun making this chapter. :3 And, I was worn out a little upon squeezing my head so much. Haha I need more inspiration for the next chapters so I'll be true to my word and update on a weekly (or bi-weekly) basis. This chapter is a bit longer than the previous chapters; however, it was 'necessary' to put the plot in motion. Enjoy! :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin, otherwise Levi would've cleaned my room already ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Lance Corporal Levi**

"Me? I already told you I'm Ami." She beamed again, "But if you want another name, I am Levi's-"

"Hey bitch-"A familiar voice resonated as the air turned sour all of a sudden. The new recruits became stiff when they rendered their eyes to the short but terrible figure who revealed a glower atop his horse.

"Try saying something weird and I'll cut you in half." Levi came into the scene, glaring at Ami who just stared blankly at him in return but eventually gave out a smile.

"Eh? Speak of the devil. I've been dying to see you." Her eyes turned into crescents once again.

"Corporal!" Everyone saluted Levi, while Ami blinked her eyes at their actions.

Levi glared at her still but she continued to smile back at him. "Tch." He dismounted himself from the horse, returning to his usual impassive self. "Why are you here?" He asked in monotone.

"To see you!" She cheerfully replied while he focused his eyes on hers.

"Only that?" His deadpan eyes giving out nothing.

"Yes!" She blinked her eyes upon remembering something else, "and Hanji and Elwin and everyone else!" She beamed, "I was planning to see you guys ever since you came back from your mission. But a lot of things happened, right?" She stated calmly but Levi didn't answer, and turned his attention to his horse. There was silence….silence…awkward silence…until….

Distracted easily, Ami, shifted her gaze back to her new friends, "So, I was saying, I am Levi's wife!"

Everyone rendered poker faces as a result of the dark astonishment they felt upon hearing her words.

In a split second, she felt a sudden gush of pain coming from the back of her knees as she fell hard on the ground with both of her hands and knees supporting her weight.

The newbies were stunned, staring at the Corporal Levi while he kicked her harshly.

"That hurt…Levi…you BULLY!" She groaned in pain while her indigo eyes turned fiery.

"Talk bullshit when you're asleep." He stared at her with a hint of victory on his eyes as though he was secretly enjoying her demise.

"What? Is that the way to talk to someone who likes you very much?" She snapped at him furiously, unable to move her knees.

_Like?_

Eren and the others gave uneasy glances with one other as if they wanted to suddenly escape from the scene.

'"Disappear." Levi said the 'magic word' and suddenly thunder struck Ami hard.

Recovering fast, she tried to stand up but found it too painful to do so. However she refused to give up, and challenged Levi into a glaring competition. She snapped at him again.

"Talk about being ungrateful!" She cried out, "After I came all the way to see you, this is what I get in return? Why you good-for-nothing-"

"Nobody asked you to." His dead eyes pierced right through her.

Ami's glower grew intensely while Levi wore the same expression all throughout.

"Go home, Ami." He bluntly said.

"No! I will stay here!" She was persistent.

"Tch." He snorted, feeling pissed with her stubbornness.

He noticed Eren and the others looking at them with stunned expressions on their faces. This infuriated him even more.

"What are you looking at, you shitty kids?" Levi snarled at them, his eyebrows twitching, "Hurry and work your asses off!" He took out his anger on them.

"Yes Corporal!" Everyone replied hastily. They were about to leave when Ami suddenly grasped Sasha by the arm.

"No! They are going to show me around!" Ami, hand and knees on the ground, persisted while Levi furrowed his brows.

"Hey woman," He spoke sharply, his face revealing disgust, "do you think you're on a picnic or something?" Dread was blatant on his face.

"Ami…" Sasha gasped, afraid of the Corporal, "We need to follow our superiors' orders so-"Sasha explained fast, her body trembling. Ami cut her off.

"NO!" Her eyes looked puffy, she refuse to be defeated. "You guys are coming with me!" She stubbornly exclaimed leaving the recruits in a bad position.

Sasha couldn't move an inch and her friends pitied themselves to be stuck in such situation. On the other hand, Levi and Ami continued their intense battle of prides, either one of them refusing to surrender.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Jean was feeling nauseous and tired.

"They look like husband-and-wife, fighting over their kids." Connie whispered while sweating mildly.

Mikasa snorted as Armin and Eren didn't know what to do.

"Hey!" Someone shouted angrily, "What do you think you guys are doing?"

"Squad Leader Ness!" Armin panicked.

Squad Leader Ness approached them with a stern look on his face. "You guys….are you skipping work?" His eyes showed fury causing everyone to flinch.

"Sorry Squad Leader!" Armin bowed down, "We'll get back to it, right away!"

"NO!" Ami wailed "You guys need to show me around first!" She cried out in an exasperated manner, catching Ness' attention.

"That voice-," He immediately turned his attention to the familiar voice. He was surprised upon seeing the source of such racket and hurriedly bowed down to her.

"Your Majesty!" Ness exclaimed while all eyes turned to Ami.

"Majesty?" Armin managed to utter. It was as if all the air in the atmosphere was sucked out leaving everyone breathless.

"Hey you guys!" Ness panicked, "She's the First Princess of the Inner walls, show your respects!" He snarled at them and they immediately bowed down even though what they heard was unbelievable.

_Princess? She the First Princess?_ Jean was having a migraine.

_We talked to a….Princess? _Connie was unable to distinguish between reality and luck.

"Tsk." Mikasa was pissed, "I can't believe I have to bow down to the likes of her." She whispered to Eren who didn't answer because of the trauma.

Their actions caused Ami to feel uncomfortable. "Everyone….not a big deal….please don't bow down….I-"

"Ami." Levi spoke and Ami looked at him, "Act like a princess from time to time." He smirked at her state. His directness got into her and she snapped back.

"Whose fault is it in the first place that I'm like this?!" The brunette was furious but suddenly felt the pain on her knees inexistent. She slowly stood up and returned his attention to the small crowd in front of her.

"Everyone…please stop that-," She wanted them to halt their act.

"Please forgive us if we have done you wrong! We will take responsibility for our actions!" Sasha shouted like she was about to cry.

"No…no…Sasha don't be like that….it's not like that-"

"Please forgive us again for our rude behavior, we ask for your forgiveness, Princess!" Connie trembled as well.

As though nothing she said was audible to them, Ami, depressed, slumped herself onto the ground. She hugged her knees tightly and trembled. Her eyes became puffier as droplets of tears started to emerge. Everyone panicked, excluding Mikasa and Levi.

"Princess!" Sasha looked pale. "Are you feeling unwell?"

Ami sniffed and didn't give a response. She started to scratch the dirt on the ground. Everyone felt uneasy.

"Princess, what's wrong?" Squad leader Ness was worried and afraid.

Ami sniffed even harder, and her eyes generated tears that cascaded down on her cheeks.

"Princess!" Connie and Sasha cried out of feeling distressed.

She looked at them, with puffy eyes. She was like a stray dog wanted to be owned.

"You know…" she sniffed. "I don't have many friends in the castle." She sniffed again, as tears accumulated even more on both of her eyes, "I just wanted to have more friends. Is that impossible?" Her eyes grew intense and her breathing was harsh, but she still continued to scratch some dirt on the ground.

"Ami," Levi interrupted her, "if you plan to dirty my castle, prepare to be buried alive." He spoke in his usual way but she ignored her.

"This has got to be the greatest headache of my life." Jean uttered, thinking the drama was unbearable.

"I don't want to be her friend." Mikasa was pissed.

"The princess is very unique." Armin sweat dropped.

"Yes, very unique." Eren's face looked stunned due to having mixed emotions.

On the other hand, Sasha and Connie felt her pain, and both of them cried on cue. "Princess, I want to be your friend!" Connie sympathized.

"Me too, I want to be your friend!" Sasha grasped her hand. "Let's eat baked potatoes together!" She wailed and Ami's eyes grew wide.

"Really?" She felt excited, her tears still clinging on her eyes. She was one step closer to victory, "Then, will you show me around?" She looked at them with puppy eyes and a wiggly tail.

"YES!" Both of them exclaimed leaving the rest of their companions with no choice.

Ami, in a split second, returned to normal and hugged both Connie and Sasha while rubbing her cheeks with theirs, "I like the both of you, let's be friends forever!"

"Yes, yes!" The three of them twinkled in mirth as the rest of their friends sweat dropped.

Ami turned her attention to Levi, "You heard that. We're off, then!" She dragged the newbies; others went on their free will while the others were forced.

While they were a few steps away, Levi called her, "Ami!" She turned around. The others went ahead, not hearing him. He looked at her intensely and she blinked her eyes. It's as if she understood him without any words.

"Later." She smiled at him and fled off.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Squad Leader Ness felt worried and scratched his head.

"Let her be." The dark-haired guy started to gently pull his horse towards the stable, "If you don't want her to pummel you to death, let her be." He spoke impassively again leaving the other guy to turn white in fear.

"Eh? Sawney and Bean died?" Ami squeaked, tears threatening from her eyes. "Why and how?!" She cried out to the soldier.

"Why?" The middle-aged man with dark hair sweat dropped, he didn't know what to say. Upon looking at the Princess' distressed face though, he hurriedly came up with something, "As to why, I don't know, but as to how, someone killed them."

"Killed?! Who could've done such thing?" She was disappointed

"That I don't know your Majesty." The soldier replied, nervously.

"Then can I see the scene of the crime?" Ami persisted, "I might find something interesting!" She sparkled, causing burden to the soldier.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty! Commander Hanji strictly ordered us not to let anyone inside." He spoke in a breathy manner, "I'm truly sorry!" He bowed down.

"Unfair!" She pouted, "Then let me speak to Hanji!" Her tenacity was rising.

"I'm truly sorry Your Majesty. But she's not in the castle right now." He lowered himself again, "My deepest apologies!"

As though she can't do anything anymore, Ami heaved out a sigh. Disappointment was clearly embedded on her face.

"I was looking forward to seeing them, though." She sniffed, Eren was a little amused with her reaction.

She shifted her attention to Eren, "Hey, Eren have you seen Sawney and Bean?" Ami was hopeful.

To ease her pain, Eren shared to Ami what Hanji and he talked about, "Yes, Princess….I-"

Ami looked blissful upon hearing Eren's stories, but not far from them, Jean felt his stomach churn up while Mikasa glowered at the both of them talking.

"Hey…can I go home now?" Jean whined, scratching his head.

"I thought you want to work for the King." Armin approached them. "Then this might be your chance."

Jean looked exhausted, finding the right words to say, "I know I did say that before but-"

"But?" Armin was curious.

"Don't get me wrong…" He whispered, "I really think she's very pretty. And I don't mind working under pretty girls...but-," He gulped, "She has one or two screws loosed." He heaved out a sigh as if his soul abandoned his body.

Armin softly smiled, "But I think she's nice." He looked relaxed, "I never expected she would make friends with us considering she's a princess and all that." He focused his gaze at Ami who was patiently listening to Eren. "And Corporal Levi and she get along really well."

"Huh?" Jean was perplexed, "Armin, maybe you have one of your screws loosed, too." He snorted, "Which part of their petty show earlier was 'getting along well'?" He felt nauseated.

"Maybe you're still too naïve, Jean." Armin's eyes turned to crescents.

Jean blinked his eyes, "I don't get all of this!" He gave up and slumped himself on the ground, massaging his forehead a little.

Armin gave a slight chuckle, when suddenly his attention was captured by Mikasa who was emitting a dark aura, still glaring at Ami and Eren.

"Mikasa?"Armin sweat dropped.

_She's really getting on my nerves._

"Then, everyone!" Ami blurted out, facing the new recruits, "Let's pick another destination!" She blinked her eyes, thinking hard, "Ah I know!" She placed right fist on her left palm. "Eren, could you show me your quarters?" A hint of sharpness was blatant on her eyes.

"This is the worst!" Connie exclaimed while staring at Eren's dungeon-like quarters.

The dim lights casted shadows on the walls as they ventured deep into the dark chambers.

"This is scary!" Sasha hugged Mikasa by the arm. Mikasa's eyes widened. She was unable to believe how inhuman they were treating Eren.

The brunette traced the surface of the walls and felt its coldness rushing down her spines. Her indigo eyes glinted, upon perceiving the narrowness of the place. She felt the darkness disemboweling the sanity of those people who have stayed in the place. Her attention shifted to Eren who looked a little hesitant.

"Eren, why did you join the Legion?" Ami spoke in a serious stone, making eye contact with Eren.

The brown-haired boy went silent for a moment, as he dug up inside of him the reason why he wanted to join the Legion so bad. Deplorable memories of his mom and Shinganshina crept through his mind and shook his conscience abrasively. Slowly, his hands turned into fists.

"I-" Everyone turned their attention to him, "…wanted to kill the Titans!" He spoke furiously as his voice reverberated in the chambers. It brought chills to the people around him. "Exterminate every single fucking one of them!" His voice was husky, "I won't rest easy, until all of them is wiped out from this land!" He snarled, as though he himself was not human anymore. He breathed even more heavily.

Everyone froze upon Eren's words, each one of them refusing to utter a word. Ami's eyes glinted upon hearing his response of enmity and dread. She looked away from him, shifting her gaze to her shadow that wavered on the tiled floors. She suddenly spoke, thus, breaking the silence.

"Revenge is futile." She slowly held her head up, rendering her gaze back to him, "If you must struggle for something…" Her eyes went sharp, "Struggle for something worth it." She focused on him even more, "Struggle… to make the deaths of your loved ones-", Her indigo eyes glinted, "…not end up in vain."

Eren shuddered; her words clutched their way to his soul. Ami continued, "Fight to protect the people who are still living, not to mourn for the people who are dead." She uttered in a deep voice and everyone contemplated on her words. It's as if they were too good to be true.

"Revenge? There's nothing to it." She continued, "What can-?"

"What-" Eren cut her off, clenching his fists and shivering, "-do you know?" He revealed a glare that made Ami's hair stand. Everyone turned their gaze to him as he emitted detestation towards her. Ami's eyes sharpened upon hearing his retort, she remained silent though.

"What do people…from the inner walls…know?!" Eren heaved out, eyes bulging, focusing on her indigo ones that remained impassive, "The terror the Titans brought about…" He spoke to her as if she was his prey, "the people who were mercilessly killed…" His glower intensified as he clenched his fists even harder, he abhorred her and her words. Ami continued to look at him, her face giving nothing.

"Yes, that's right. What do you know?!" He smirked at her, feeling her existence to be such a pain, "You people, who are enjoying your lives inside those towering walls, not even thinking about how people felt when their loved ones were taken away from them by those monsters! You have no idea how that feels!" He gritted his teeth, leaving Ami slightly stunned with his words. She slowly lowered her head down, feeling her chest contract a little.

Eren heaved out again, not holding back anymore, "So, I won't take this bullshit from someone who never experienced hell like us!" He shouted, creeping out everyone in the room. The silence that followed dampened their senses, not one of them dared to say a word.

As though his shouting didn't ease his suffering at all, Eren spoke again.

"You-"

"Eren, stop it!" Armin found the courage to stop him.

He was shocked and took his anger out on Armin, "What are you saying, Armin?!" he felt irritated, looking at him with vengeful eyes, "Weren't you there? Didn't you experience the same hell as well? Why do you stop me?" He glowered at Armin again, "She needs to know what we are thinking!"

"It's not that, Eren!" Armin argued, "The Princess is-"

"Hey, Eren." A dreadful voice reverberated into the room, as all eyes turned towards the dark-haired guy who just entered the doors. He twitched one of his brows, revealing a dark expression. His dark blue eyes focused on his perplexed ones, "Do you want to lose another tooth?" He sharply said, leaving quivers to everyone who heard it.

Eren was taken aback by Levi's intrusion. Thoughts of resentment and bewilderment murdered him like crazy.

_What the hell does this mean?_

"You-" Levi continued, "were barely able to save humanity at the expense of losing your sanity…" His dead eyes pierced right through him, "and now you're blabbering about destroying all of the Titans, but-"His brows furrowed, not breaking eye contact with him, "-what do you know?"

His brooding statement made Eren gasp. A frightening sensation slowly crept through his spines, grasping his neck, as though the Corporal's words confused him even more.

"I'll tell you," He spoke impassively, murdering him with his stare, "Nothing."

There was silence. As though, the Corporal's words left them all hanging, but ironically made perfect sense.

"Nothing…" He repeated and Eren's eyes grew wider, "Nothing at all."

Eren's chest contracted a little.

"So, don't be too full of yourself. You-"

"It's okay." Ami cut him off, holding the cuff of his garment. Levi, looked into her indigo eyes while she revealed a hesitant smile, "I am okay, Levi." He understood and halted on his words.

"I deeply apologize for what I said earlier, Eren." Ami bowed down and everyone was surprised, including Eren, "I might've said something harsh, I was insensitive and such. I hope you forgive me." She gave a soft smile to which Eren countered with blankness on his face. He clenched his fists again. Ami blinked her eyes for a moment, "I really do hope you forgive me." She calmly said, with a hint of sadness on her eyes.

"Thank you for showing me around, everyone!" She smiled at everyone, "I will never forget about this."

The dry air was suddenly sucked out and everyone got on their feet and bowed down to her, excluding Eren.

"It was our honor, your Majesty!" Connie uttered.

"Thank you very much for trusting us, your Majesty!" Sasha shouted and Ami smiled at her.

"Stop with the formalities, I prefer to be called Ami instead of Princess." She shared one last glance to them, "See you again." She softly smiled before leaving the room.

"Yes!" they all spoke in unison.

She turned her attention to Levi, "Let's go meet the others." He didn't say anything but followed her on her way out.

Silence filled the room again. It felt excruciating for each and every one of them. Eren was obviously still not able to move on from the confrontation. Jean noticed his silent agitation, and broke the silence, "Eren, before you speak next time, make sure you use your brain more than you mouth." He spoke in harsh tone, snapping Eren back to his senses.

"Just what exactly do you mean, Jean?" He grew infuriated again, "That girl-"

"Eren…" Armin cut him off. "Listen to me." Armin's sky blue eyes focused on his, "If there's one person who could understand us more than anyone…it has to be the Princess."

Eren was slightly taken aback by what he said, he was confused more than ever, "What-"

"I want to hear your side of the story, Armin." Jean's eyes glinted and everyone turned their attention to Armin, "Let's hear it."

Armin concentrated on his thoughts and finally spoke, "When I first saw the Princess, I thought, her eyes were really beautiful." He spoke in a serious tone, "And then it occurred to me, Indigo Eyes…I couldn't be wrong." His eyes grew wide, "The Princess is an Etherian."

Everyone gasped as though hearing something forbidden.

_Etherian?_

"Etherians?" Mikasa felt uncomfortable, "Those people who isolated themselves on the northernmost part of Shiganshina?"

"Yes." Armin nodded, "According to grandpa, the Etherians possess powerful eyes." He looked at them, "Their eyes can see through almost everything."

"Eh?" Sasha was stunned, "They have that kind of ability? Isn't that something amazing?"

"I don't get it Armin!" Eren was getting impatient, "Do their eyes have something to do with us?"

"Shut your trap, Eren!" Jean was serious, his eyes piercing right through him, "Listen." He spoke abruptly and Eren's eyes widened. They shifted their gaze back at Armin.

"But-"Armin was hesitant, but continued, "Ten years ago, the people of Etheria-"he shuddered, blinking his eyes, "we're all burned to death..." His hair stood up upon that last word he uttered, everyone had stunned and disturbed looked on their faces, they were speechless.

"Burned to death…"Armin's trembling grew intense, "….by the Military Police."

"What?" Eren couldn't believe what he just heard. The others felt their backs being stabbed as though such cruelty was inhuman.

"Why…were they killed?" Eren managed to say but felt his hands starting to tremble.

"I don't know exactly, but according to my grandpa, they were accused of holding a 'coup d'etat' against the King." There was a hint of sadness in his eyes, "And the Princess…" he mildly gasped, "Was the only survivor."

"Only one?" Eren's eyes grew wide in fear.

"I think 'survivor' is not the right term, Armin." Jean interrupted. "According to my side of the story, that is." Everyone was taken aback with Jean's statement.

"Let us hear it, Jean." Armin looked him in the eye and Jean started to talk.

"According to what I've heard…" He stopped on his words unable to say such harsh thing, but eventually gave in, "For a reason….she was kept alive…."

They gasped, unable to believe what they just heard. Jean continued, "She didn't survive." His brows furrowed, "She was….kept ALIVE…."

* * *

**A/N: Ami T_T, I personally like this chapter. :3 Finally, the plot is starting to develop. I can't wait to finish the next chapter; however, I should find myself more inspiration, first! I'm beat! Hihi. :3 Thank you again to those who read and appreciated this fic! I appreciate it from the bottom of my heart! See you again in the next chapter! Please shoot me some comments. -Matsuglare**


	4. The Princess Of The Inner Walls

**A/N: I want to say thank you to Guest, liulishu, Phyari, vivvy09, VoidReaper , XxLuckyfourleafCloverxX , and JenniferRiddle for taking time to review my story. I appreciate it very much! It helped me know what you guys were thinking and it helped me improved this chapter. Thank you! And to everyone who followed this story, thank you very much! *bows down low***

**Special thanks to my beloved Meeeoowth for continuously bugging me for an update! Haha **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin, but I do own this CRAAAZZZY girl named Ami. :3 I also own Dante, Davide and the handsome soldier, Blight.**

**It was a crazy and hectic week for me, but please do enjoy! :3**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The Princess Of The Inner Walls**

Candle lights flickering every now and then illuminated the dark and deserted pathway the blurry shadows slowly paced. Their short breaths were the only audible things aside from their soft footsteps that echoed throughout the place. The dark-haired man noticed the brunette's silence. He thought it was an unusual thing. He looked at her, perceiving the bleak expression on her face. She was not her usual self, or so he thought.

"You're unusually quiet, it creeps me out." He decided to break the silence with his usual monotone.

The person behind him refused to utter a word as she was engulfed in her own thoughts.

"What Eren said…did it tick you off?" He tried again, not used to her silence.

All of sudden she stopped on her tracks. He noticed it and halted on his steps too, shifting his gaze to her.

"You know, Levi…" She spoke finally, devoid of cheer.

He turned around to pay attention to her sentiments when, disappointingly, he was greeted with 'her silly crying face.'

"EREENNN GOTTT SOOO AANNNGGGRRYY! IT WAAASSS SOOO SCAAARRRY!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, her eyes become puffier, "And I just happened to make friends with him and now he's angry with me! I'm so stupid!" She pounded her head, not feeling any pain, "What should I do?!" Ami cried her heart out, panicking and wailing all at the same time.

"Cut that out!" He snapped at her, feeling exhausted with her crazy antics.

"But-"She shifted to soberness quickly. "I might've said something he didn't want to hear." She remembered what happened earlier. Eren clenching his fists and his face full of loathe. She felt her heart contract a little as she focused her gaze on the floor. Levi remained quiet. His face gave out nothing, but he continued to listen to her. "However, I was hoping he'd change his mind a little." She gently blinked her eyes, emitting warmth. She gently raised her gaze on the dark-haired man in front of him, who was attentive to her. "Just like how someone did…." His eyes grew wide, as if anticipating her next words, "….way back then…."

"He must never succumb to the feeling of hatred…" Her words were sharp, but consoling, "….especially if he has something left. He might end up hating himself more if things don't go his way." Her gaze grew deep. A hint of sadness was blatant in her eyes.

"The fate of humanity lies on him, that's why…" Her face exuded hopefulness; her indigo eyes gleaming in the darkness, "…that's why I want him to survive no matter what!" She spoke in a determined voice while he didn't utter a word. He just continued to gaze at her and her tenacity. All of a sudden, he noticed the immediate change on her facial features. Her face revealed a grim expression as she rendered her gaze on the ground again, "I want to see 'her' again." She spoke in a breathy voice. His eyes grew momentarily wide, as if her words impaled his insides, "…so bad." Her melancholy multiplied by an instant as she started to space out deeper and deeper into her thoughts.

His brows twitched, grasping her misery. He decided to speak his mind. "According to what I've heard, his mother was eaten by a Titan." He spoke in his usual tone, his back suddenly facing her. "So it was a little reasonable for him to spout nonsense like that." She broke off from her daze and shifted her attention to him.

"And perhaps, your words…." He spoke in a deep but soft voice. "….pierced right through." She was stunned, feeling her heart beat faster, his eyes meeting hers. It lifted her spirits. "He doesn't understand now…but one day…'he will'…" He emphasized his last statement and it made her fluster. She felt her chest wince a little, but felt blissful all at the same time.

He looked away from her and engaged himself into a mild trance. He eventually spoke again, "Now is not the right time to doubt yourself." His piercing dark blue eyes brought quivers to her soul as she felt security with his words.

She held her hand near her heart as she managed to utter something, "Do you think he can do it?" Her eyes were sharp.

His eyes drooped down, unwillingly "Well…who knows?" He said in an impassive voice, "Why don't you take a chance?" He paused, as though remembering something important. "Why don't we all take a chance?" His dead eyes gazed at her perplexed ones as silence engulfed the both of them once again. He started on his steps when all of sudden, he felt something grasping the back of his garment.

Ami softly held it, lowering her head. He looked at her with a vexed expression on his face. She spoke, gently lifting her head, "Please visit me in the Castle…some time…." He didn't answer but continued to gaze at her impassively, her indigo eyes begging, "Please…" He looked at her, coldly still, without saying a single word.

"Ami, is that you Ami?" A thrilled voice called out.

They both turned their attention to the familiar voice, not far from them. Ami's eyes enlarged in excitement. "Hanji!" She exclaimed and ran towards the brown-haired girl whose presence exuded mirth. Hanji embraced her in her arms and rubbed her cheeks with hers.

"It's been a long time! I miss you!" She released her from her embrace. "How have you been?"

All of sudden, Ami turned into her 'silly crying face' again and Hanji felt taken aback. She sniffed continuously while looking at her with puppy eyes. "What's wrong, Ami? Did Levi bully you again?" Hanji pitied her, feeling sorry.

"I have nothing to do with this." He sharply said before she can accuse him.

"Eren…" She sniffed, tears cascading down her cheeks.

"Eren?" Hanji was confused, "You met with Eren?"

She nodded cutely. "After I made friends with him and everything, he shouted and got angry at me!" She sniffed again, "It was so SCAAAARRY!" She sobbed and shook in fear.

"Got angry?" Her soft brown eyes showed bewilderment. Upon realizing something, a smile crossed her face, "Did you say something to him?"

The honest girl told her side of the story, "I just said that he shouldn't think about revenge!" She wiped her tears but they weren't stopping. "Is that WEIRD?!" She looked at her with puppy eyes.

Hanji was amused with her reaction as she glanced at Levi who was staring blankly at them. She gave him a smile and turned her attention to Ami who was now fidgeting. "There, there." She patted her head gently, "If it's you, it's going to be okay." She gazed at her, soft brown eyes gleaming. "If it's you, that is." She winked at her.

"Do you mean that?" Her indigo eyes turned puffier.

Hanji nodded, with crescent eyes, and she felt her sincerity. Ami immediately hugged her tightly and cried out, "I love you, Hanji!"

"I love you too, Ami!" She returned her embrace. They spun round and round while hugging each other as the both of them twinkled in bliss.

"Tch." Levi felt disgusted at their petty show.

"It's been a long time since we have seen each other. I'm probably guessing the others want to see you too." She revealed an eye smile. "Come let's have tea in the office."

She nodded quickly. "Okay, okay!" She replied, containing her excitement. She remembered Levi who was left behind and she immediately called out to him.

"Are you coming?" She asked but he just looked at her with a cold expression on his face. She blinked her eyes for minute or so when she finally realized what he was thinking. Ami rendered a smile, flaunting her crescent eyes and the sadistic Corporal gave in.

"Right behind you." His dead eyes wavered and he followed the both of them.

* * *

"She was kept alive…" Jean's statement made the hairs on everyone's hand stand. They anticipated Jean's next words.

"A relative of mine lives inside the inner walls because she got married to a Military Police soldier." Jean furthered explained, shaking a little, "And, he was one of those soldiers, who commenced the massacre." His light brown eyes revealed intensity as he made eye contact with everyone.

"When I was younger, my aunt occasionally visited us. One day, I overheard them talk about her husband." His left brow twitched, "She said 'he couldn't handle the guilt of murdering innocent people.' He had panic attacks every once in a while. That worried my aunt very much…" He spoke, mildly trailing off.

"Why were they killed?" Eren couldn't control his curiosity.

Jean gazed at him, "The reason is vague. Even the soldiers that killed them didn't know why." His voice was deep, unrelenting, "They were just ordered to do so. Now that I think about it, something is off." His light brown eyes glinted.

"If they really did plan a 'coup de etat', won't they be held for trial first? Execute them if guilty, and release if them if not. Instead, they burned them all to death." He felt intrigued and doubtful. "Something is not right…"

"Jean, you couldn't mean-"Armin realized something but he cut him off.

"Yes, you guessed that right, Armin." Jean gazed at him as though understanding his thoughts, "The Military Police was afraid of the Etherians." The room was filled with gasps; Jean was reluctant but continued his explanation. "Perhaps….they have discovered 'something'….and the Palace was not happy about that."

"So they resorted to kill them?!" Connie felt angry.

"The world is cruel…most of the time..." Mikasa mumbled under her breath, her gaze fixed on the ground.

"I am not sure myself, and these are basically just assumptions, but-"Jean explained himself but was cut off by Armin.

"I think your assumptions are well drawn out, Jean." Armin's sky blue eyes gleamed, his words felt chilly. Their attention shifted to Armin, "The Etherians were very popular in Shinganshina because they secretly helped the poor by giving them food from their harvests." Armin explained in a serious tone, "Grandpa was really fond of them. According to him, the Etherians, aside from their eyes are talented people because of their pure bloodline. They helped develop the 3D Maneuver Gear and those that helped, worked inside the walls." He paused, thinking hard, "However, years before the incident, all of them moved from the foot of the mountain to completely secluding themselves in the woods." He blinked his eyes, unraveling the mystery, "Nobody knows why, they kept their silence for a very long time."

Everyone in the room hushed, still listening to him intently. When he finally found the courage to continue, he spoke again, "If they worked inside the walls and secluded themselves afterwards, not only from the inner walls but the entirety of mankind as well, I can only deduce one thing." His words were shrewd, his sky blue eyes unveiled a serious glare, "They discovered 'something' from the inner walls…." His voice was deep and harsh. His eyes bulged in fright, "Something enough to detach themselves from the human race."

Everyone felt taken aback at his words as it trailed off together with the silence that engulfed the chambers. They all felt dread upon his last statement, "Something….'dangerous'….."

"What could that be?" Sasha uttered, feeling scared.

"If that is true-"Eren snapped at them, "The princess would know what it is but-" He gritted his teeth, "-why the hell did she become a Princess if her entire clan was killed by the Military Police?" He was agitated, "Why is she living inside the walls and a Princess even, why?!" He felt doubtful towards her.

Jean smirked and let out a snort. "You're naivety, never fails to amuse me every time, Eren." He eyed him and the brown-haired lad was suddenly surprised. His next statement gave Eren and everyone in the room shivers down their spine.

"I am not finished with my story yet."

"I was thinking about the same thing, Jean." Armin interrupted, "Now, I wanted to know why." His determined eyes fixed on his inscrutable ones.

He paused, looking despondent "She wasn't the only who was kept alive." His husky voice reverberated in the room, "There was 'another one'." Eren's eyes grew wide as Connie and the others rendered gasps.

"And after the massacre, 'her' whereabouts remained unknown." His gaze was sharp, "And perhaps-"His face turned dark, "….even up to this very moment."

* * *

"That felt good!" Ami stretched out, "Being inside the castle for quite a long time drained me completely! Good thing, I decided to see you guys." She beamed at Levi who looked a little exhausted.

"That pig is waiting for your return while hiding his tail between his legs." He looked displeased, "I can't fathom the fact that you are still kissing his ass." His words felt harsh but the brunette in front of him shoved it off.

"Because it's 'necessary'…." She emphasized the word in a sing-song voice while continuing her stretching.

He grew silent, and immediately she turned around and gazed at him, her crescent eyes glowing. He lowered his gaze, "Wait here, I'll be getting my horse." He spoke impassively.

"Sure thing!" Ami replied cheerfully when a sudden shout caught her attention.

"Your Majesty!" A tall and masculine man with dark brown hair suddenly gaited into the scene with huge smile on his face.

"Dante!" Ami was surprised. She blinked her eyes, "Why are you here?"

"I came to pick you up." He explained, "Blight instructed me to do so, immediately." He spoke in a manly voice while scratching his head, "And because I was in a hurry, I only managed to bring one horse, so if you don't mind…" He flustered in front of her.

"Is that so? Don't worry. I don't-"Ami was about to utter something but before she could finish her sentence, the horse, startled, suddenly reared up. Dante fell hard on the ground, face first.

"Dante!" Ami squeaked, looking at her subordinate's pitiful face.

She blinked her eyes in confusion as she slowly rendered her gaze to the sadist who kicked the horse harshly.

"Ami, get up!" Levi snapped at her with deadpan eyes.

"Ha?" She was perplexed.

"Don't ask. Just get up." He mumbled gruffly, his eyes looking sharp.

Ami's eyes continued to blink but eventually followed his orders. She took his hand and mounted herself on the horse. Levi mounted himself afterwards. He grasped the rein hard as he motioned the horse to turn around and face Dante, who was holding his broken nose in pain. He looked at him with an intimidating glare. "You can walk from here." He spoke abruptly, his face exuding dread.

The horse gave out a loud neigh as it strutted forwards carrying Ami and the Corporal on its back. She gazed at her poor subordinate and turned her attention to the bully behind her. Her face betrayed a grimace.

"You really enjoy bullying my subordinates, do you?" She heaved out a sigh.

"Tch. Do you even call them subordinates?" He snarled at her, "I don't understand your logic of choosing weak and moronic soldiers like them." He was grossed out, "If they were in the Legion, they would've died a long time ago. Their existence makes me sick." Levi spoke harshly, ticking Ami off.

"Talk about RUDE! Just because you are strong, it doesn't mean you have the right to badmouth the weak!" She snapped back at him, feeling pissed.

"So you admit that they are weak?"

"That's not it! Levi, you're such a cheat!" Ami was angered with his words, but realized that she was defeated. She let out a sigh, "You seem to be talkative, today." Her voice was trailing off as she looked up at the clear blue sky. Out of the blue, a realization hit her.

"For some reason, are you jealous?" Ami coyly uttered.

"Not a chance." His reply was abrupt and emotionless.

"Then, if you are jealous, that means you like me too!" Ami cheerfully said as though she didn't hear what he said.

"Cut the crap, you and your useless thoughts!" Levi growled at her but she continued to daydream.

Ami's mischievousness was blatant and she teased him even more, "If that's the case, then I can marry you anytime soon…" She giggled. "Let's not worry about anything else. The problem of you being short-"

Ami was suddenly cut off when the horse gave out another startling neigh. It freakishly reared up, causing Ami to be outbalanced and fall hard on the ground, headfirst. The sadistic Corporal slowly hovered to the opposite direction.

"I changed my mind. You can walk from here to the inner gates." He spoke in an abrupt and stolid manner.

"Levi…" He heard a breathy and horrendous voice coming from his back, "you SON-OF-A-BITCH!" She swore at him, murdering him with her stare.

She slowly stood up, tears threatening from her eyes. Ami tried her best to hold in her agony but she eventually gave in. She sobbed bitterly. Her puffy eyes focused on his deadpan face that exuded nothing. She felt her face flustered as tears cascaded down on her cheeks. The brunette hurriedly wiped the tears in an attempt to conceal her distress but she wasn't successful. Her tears were genuine.

The dark-haired guy, not far from her felt a little guilt and hovered again near her.

"Come up." He spoke in a deep voice.

She ignored him still wiping her tears and crying. She breathed harshly, focusing her hate-filled indigo eyes to the person in front of her.

He countered her gaze with his usual blank expression, but felt a little lump on his throat. Unexpectedly, he held out his hand. This caught her by surprise.

"You're such a cry baby…." He uttered, "Come on, get up."

Ami's eyes widened as she focused her gaze to his outstretched hand. He looked a bit sincere or so, she thought; but, all of a sudden, she slapped his hand harshly away from her. He winced a little in pain, brows twitching upon looking at his prey. The brunette hurriedly mounted herself on the saddle and hugged the neck of the horse. She rubbed her face on its furry back. Levi, on the other hand, clenched his fist to reduce the pain he felt. He slightly kicked the back of the horse and it moved again. His face revealed disgust but her actions were predictable, he thought.

"Hey, Sharon, what did I do to deserve this?" Ami showered the horse with her sentiments as it gave out a neigh.

"Hey bitch…you talk as if my hand didn't hurt." Levi snarled at her but for Ami, he was nonexistent, as of the moment. She embraced the horse even tighter.

"Tch." He snorted, tightly gripping the rein.

Upon remembering something though, Ami halted her crying and asked him something, "Levi, I have something to ask."

"You forget easily, do you? " His tone was sarcastic but she didn't give in.

_She sure is thickheaded. _"What is it?"

"How did your last expedition go?" She blinked her eyes, looking at him from her back.

He kept silent for couple of minutes, when finally he found the words to say, "We didn't find anything new about the Titans but-, "His eyes were grim, "…again, many soldiers lost their lives." Her eyes widened a little, as she lowered her head, feeling his pain.

"There was one soldier who died..." His gaze was heavy, "…At his deathbed, he asked me if his life served humanity well." Her indigo eyes grew deep upon hearing his words, "…I hope…he heard what I said..." The Corporal's voice trailed off the as the Princess shifted her attention again to skies.

"Is the burden you're carrying..."Her words were slightly sharp, "…heavy?" She returned her gaze to him.

He didn't answer, spacing out. Slowly, he raised his head and gazed at her beautiful indigo eyes, "No…" His voice was deep, "….my sins are heavier."

"I see." Ami felt relieved, she spoke again, "I know…he heard it..." Her face rendered a soft smile.

"Rest assured…he did…."

* * *

"We're already here?" Ami pouted, looking at the lofty walls not far from them while Levi put the horse to a complete halt, "That was fast." She pouted.

"Naturally." Levi uttered, feeling a little proud.

"I'll get off from here." She dismounted from the horse, "Thank you for taking me all the way here." She beamed at him.

"The pleasure is all mine." His reply was dull.

"Do you really mean that?" She felt skeptic as she pouted her lips.

"I'll leave that to your imagination." He retorted, his sarcasm unwavering.

She smiled again. "Then, why don't I give you a present?" She sparkled in glee, "Open your hands." His brows twitched but did what he was told to do so, laying his two hands in front of her.

Ami clapped her hands on top of his. A hint of malice was blatant all over her face. "This is to say 'thank you' for everything you've done earlier." She grinned at him.

She immediately removed her hands from his. All of a sudden, the blood on Levi's face was completely drained. He perceived the dark brown irregular marks of dirt on his palms. She dared dirtying his hands. The bloodless Corporal gazed at his hands in horror. He felt his entire body numb in rage. He slowly raised his head, revealing a glower to his mischievous foe. But before he could make her pay, the brunette already gaited towards the gates at full speed without looking back. Obviously, she wants to avoid retribution. His eyes protruded with scorn. His glower intensified but proved to be useless for the person who was responsible for his distress was humming happily without paying once speck of attention to him. He finally gave up on taking revenge.

_One day, I'll shred her to pieces._

He looked at his hands again, "Filthy…" He snorted and pulled out a white handkerchief. He started cleaning his hands. Levi was about to leave the place when a loud swearing voice caught his attention.

"Hey!" He called out in a shrilly voice, "You shitty woman!"

"Hey you, damn brat! What did you say?!" Ami approached the source of the mild racket and revealed a glower at him. She flicked the kid's forehead and he winced in pain but he beamed at her again. She smiled at them too.

"I told you it would catch her attention." A boy, with auburn hair and dark-brown eyes, grinned facing his friends. His gapped teeth were showing.

"Harry, that was so mean!" The blonde girl beside him spoke out, "Onee-chan, sorry for that." She looked at Ami, her cerulean eyes slightly tearing up.

"It's okay." She patted her head gently, "I don't mind." Her eyes turned into crescents and the cute girl's face lit up in happiness.

"I told you she was stupid." The gap-toothed kid uttered mischievously.

"Hey brat, you're really getting on my nerves." Ami's brows twitched and she gave the annoying kid a noogie. He giggled. "What brings you here?" She blinked her eyes, looking at them.

"Sheena wants to see you!" The chubby kid beside the blonde blurted out.

"Is that true, Sheena?" Ami beamed at her in delight.

"Yes." She looked at her timidly, "Just…I wanted to see you…"

Upon seeing her shy smile, all of them squeaked in glee, "She's so CUTE!"

Ami embraced her tightly and squeezed her cheeks. "I like you, Sheena!" Ami cuddled her and she giggled furiously.

"Onee-chan, stop that. I couldn't breathe anymore." She protested but continued to giggle.

"Ah, I remember." Ami released her and took out a lavender pouch from her cloak, "This is for you guys!" She brought out some expensive-looking chocolate chunk cookies.

"One for Sheena, one for Harry, and of course two for Ron because he's slightly bigger!" Ami giggled with lunate eyes. The kids took a bite on their cookies.

"This tastes good!" Ron was pleased, his golden eyes sparkling, "People from the inner walls are sure treated differently, huh?"

"You're right! You're parents are rich, Ron, but they still wouldn't be able to afford this!" Harry remarked. "It seems so nice to live in the inner walls…" He felt jealous towards Ami.

"I know, right." Ami bragged, "Compared to me, you guys are still poor!" She jeered at them with crescent eyes.

The two boys heaved out a sigh, revealing grim facial expressions. Sheena, on the other hand, continued to smile at her.

"So, is this it?" The gap-toothed boy snapped at him.

"What do you mean?" The brunette was confused.

"We only get one each, and Ron has two? Is this all?" Harry's brows furrowed.

Ami's brows twitched he was taken aback by his ungratefulness. Yet, he continued to taunt her even more.

"This is so depressing." He heaved out. "I thought you were rich and all that but what you gave us is barely enough, this is beyond disappointing!" He spoke brashly as he sneered at her. The Princess was ticked off with his words. She suddenly revealed a dark glinting glare towards him.

"Why you little rascal, you want take a shot at it?!" Her fangs were showing, preparing her fist to pound him.

"Sounds great I'm so fired up!" Harry's fangs also appeared, glowering at her all at the same.

They got caught in an intense glaring competition neither one of them refusing to give up. Levi gazed at them, impassively as he was ironically entertained. However, his brows furrowed upon seeing someone approaching them.

"Excuse me-"A raven-haired gentleman neared them, "I am sorry for interrupting, but Ami we need to go." His soft smile matched his soft sea-green eyes.

"Already?" They all pouted, slumping themselves on the ground, including Ami.

"My deepest apologies." He apologized with his soft smile.

"It can't be help then." Ami stood up, and looked at the kids with a beam on her face. "Sheena, give onee-chan a BIG hug!" Ami gleefully called out to the cute blonde girl. She immediately hugged her as she patted the boys' head gently. They both grinned.

"Onee-chan, are you really going?" She released Sheena from her embrace, gazing at her beautiful cerulean eyes.

"Yes. I need to go." She replied, looking a bit sad "But see you guys, again!" She cheered up, waving at them.

"See you, onee chan!" They shouted in glee.

"Bye! You shitty-"

Ami instantly revealed a glare and they ran before she could disembowel them, especially Harry.

"You really like kids do you?" The person beside her gave out a compliment as they walked towards the inner gates.

"I like the challenging ones, Blight." She giggled causing him to smile again.

Ami noticed Levi looking at her. This lit up her spirits and right away she winked at him. He immediately countered it with his face full of loathe and disgust. The mischievous princess felt amused with his reaction and beamed at him still. The Corporal eventually hovered away from the vicinity of the inner gates.

"He looked very pissed." Blight fixed his gaze at him.

"That's because I pissed him off." Ami glowed, feeling her victory. They continued to walk towards the inner gates.

"You're very brave to stand up to him," He spoke in a reserved manner, "Most people fear him."

"I'm not standing up to him. That's what friends do." She giggled, thinking about what happened earlier.

"He doesn't seem to look like the friendly sort." His expression was dry.

"That's what makes him more attractive." Ami felt aroused, a crazy smile was etched on her face.

"I see." He revealed a hesitant smile. His resolute sea-green eyes gazed at the princess who was in cloud nine. He lowered his gaze, "I have your horse in the stable. Let's hurry up. We must get there before night time." His tone turned deep, "The King is waiting for you."

* * *

"Did you take her back to the inner gates?" The voice of a masculine blonde reverberated in the slightly illuminated room as a dark-haired man entered.

"Yes." He sounded exhausted, "My head hurts." He slumped himself on the couch near the door.

Piling some papers on his desk, the sturdy man in front him spoke out, "Ami's the same as usual…" His unrelenting sky blue eyes glinted in the dark, "….energetic as always."

"You mean 'troublesome', Erwin." Levi heaved out a sigh as he slumped himself deeper in his seat. Erwin fixed his gaze at him and he felt perplexed.

"Do you have anything to say?" His deadpan eyes focused on his.

"Nothing." He remained reserved, "It's just that sometimes….I think Ami is too good to be true." He gazed at him intently causing the dark-haired man's brow to furrow.

"I seem to not get your point." Levi replied abruptly, "Spill it out."

His sky blue eyes remained on his dark-blue ones, "It was just random thinking. But-"He paused, feeling a sudden thrill impaling his insides, "-compared to us…she saw the 'most hell'..."Silence engulfed the both of them as Levi lowered his gaze on the ground, his unwanted thoughts creeping in, "I kept on wondering how she can remain that façade." Erwin's voice was trailing off.

Breaking off from his trance, the Corporal lifted his head and gazed at him, "I don't understand why she has to keep sucking up to that 'fuckwit.'" He snapped harshly, "That coward doesn't have balls to begin with." He snorted, "He had himself surrounded by girls for protection. It's nauseating." His face revealed disgust.

"You are very concerned about her so much, aren't you?" Erwin caught him off guard and Levi, taken aback, rendered nothing. He continued to test him, "After all, she was the one who introduce you to me." His words were barely audible to him, "…and to the Legion..." The dark-haired man did not utter a response but blankly stared into space.

"Ami, the First Princess of the Inner Walls, she-"

"Princess, my ass." He snapped at the Commander, feeling slightly offended, "she doesn't live an 'easy' life like everyone think she does. Ami is-"

"But if it were you, what would you do?" Erwin cut him off. Levi's eyes widened upon his retort, "If you were in Ami's situation, what actions would you undertake?" His sky blue eyes looked inscrutable. Levi kept quiet again, not knowing what to say.

"On that night her entire clan was massacred….she killed a hundred soldiers out of enragement." He spoke in a stern voice, "That's why the King got a hold of her and kept her alive." His eyes were sharp, "If she was an enemy she would be dangerous, but if she was an ally, she would be an asset."

He felt a pang in his heart upon hearing the Commander's words. Erwin continued, "The Princesses of the Inner Walls, far from what people know, they were individuals who were specially trained to serve the King." His stark expression intensifying, "They were separated from the army because their skills exceeded those of the Military Police, and perhaps, they are in par with the Legion's finest soldiers." He paused, hesitating a little. He spoke again, finally, "However, the difference between them and ordinary soldiers is that the King holds them at their necks." At the utterance of his last word, Levi raised his head and gave him a sharp expressionless look.

"They are not nobles….just 'puppets'..." His stern voice echoed. The sadistic Corporal didn't say a word, but continued to gaze at him still.

"Ami is one of the King's puppets." His piercing words widened Levi's eyes, momentarily. "And perhaps….she's the most favored one…."

"Tch." Levi snorted, feeling disgusted with his speech, he felt his fist clenching a little.

Erwin lowered gaze. His facial expressions turned dire, "But still, a hundred soldiers…I couldn't even imagine it." He uttered deeply. "According to the reports, she didn't even use the 3D maneuver gear, they just kept coming at her and she just stabbed all of them to death. Now that you think about it, the thought is terrifying." He met his eyes, "She didn't even use her 'eyes'."

"On what basis did you draw out that conclusion?" Levi retorted.

"According to the reports, she was stopped by 'someone'," He emphasized the last word causing the other guy's pupils to dilate. "You know the entire story more than I do." The dark-haired man became quiet again as his memories crept in.

"The Etherians are rumored to have strong bonds with one another. And I guess…Ami is that kind of person." His reserved voice stirring up the mild tension between them, "….The type who would give up everything for the people she holds dear…." His voice trailed off, but suddenly went sharp, "…Even if that would mean….selling her soul…, "His eyes narrowed, "…to the devil..."

* * *

"Are you ready for this, Ami?" Blight asked her while they were standing in front of the colossal doors. She smiled hesitantly but answered back.

"I am…perhaps…"

He softly smiled at her, "It will all be okay."

All of a sudden, the doors swept wide open. Ami slowly walked on the crimson carpet as she perceived the cosmic vicinity, illuminated by hundreds of candle lights. The entire place was adorned with metallic ornaments furiously glinting in the dark. A bland expression was etched on her face. She perceived the covetous glances of the people surrounding her. She ignored it and eventually reached the King's lair.

"Ami it's good to see you're back!" The corpulent blonde, perching on a gigantic golden chair, spoke out, "I was having a fright while you were not around!" He gave out a slight chuckle, revealing his ominous golden eyes.

"I'm sorry I took long, your Majesty." The princess bowed down on her knee.

"I was starting to think that you escaped from the castle," He tittered, "Shame on me!" He flattered her even more as he drank from his cup.

"You know perfectly well, I couldn't do that." Her voice was a little breathy but she smiled.

"I guess you're right." He chuckled again. "Don't leave the palace ever again. What if those giant freaks come out of nowhere and attack this castle?" His voice sounded dire.

"Of course that wouldn't happen, your majesty." Ami's eyes turned to crescents, gradually turning sharp, "You have an entire army behind your back, you're safe."

"No! That won't do!" The King snapped at her, "You know you're the only one capable of destroying them!" He cried out in desperation as the other princesses snorted under their breaths. He firmly grasped Ami's hand, and looked her in the eyes, "Protect me with your life!" She looked at him with deadpan eyes, but eventually gave out a smile.

"I live to fulfill your wishes my King..." Her words felt music to his ears as a huge smile crossed his face.

"You are indeed my First Princess!" He exclaimed, releasing Ami's hand while she continued to bow down. "I'm so glad to have someone as reliable as you, Ami!"

She didn't answer but returned her gaze to the ground. The King spoke again, "More importantly someone visited me while you were away." He took his cup again from a nearby tray, "Davide, where are you?"

At the sound of his name, Ami felt stunned. Her eyes slowly dilated when she rendered her gaze to a pale-skinned man with long jet-black hair. He smiled at her, his purple eyes glinting while the brunette fixed her gaze on him.

"I am here, your Highness." He bowed down to the King. He slowly straightened up and shifted her attention to her, "It's been a long time Princess." He smiled at her again while she felt threatened.

Davide felt amused with her gaze and he spoke to the King once again, "I feel so honored to be in your Majesty's presence."

"You're a smooth talker as always, Davide." The King chuckled, sipping his wine again.

"It seems that you're doing fine as well….." His gaze grew intense, "…Princess." His words impaled Ami's soul. She glowered at him.

Ami glared at him for so long, when gradually her indigo eyes drooped down, she uttered something, "How is 'she' doing?" Her voice was shaky.

David's eyes sharpened as the King eyed the both of them over his cup. He answered with a smile. A hint of malice was blatant on his face.

"She's doing well, Princess…" His purple eyes glinted, "….very well."

* * *

"What was the condition for Ami to see 'her' again?" Erwin questioned Levi who was caught in a mild trance.

He heaved out, "Kill all those who serve as threat to the King."

The blonde man looked down. His expression was grim, "Seems like an empty promise."

"I know-"His dark blue eyes exuded the same expression, "but Ami…she's fighting..." His dark blue were unrelenting, "Though the odds are not in her favor….she's fighting." His words were sharp, piercing the thoughts of the stern man in front of him. Levi spoke again, causing him to be mildly stunned.

"We all are..."

A smile of content crossed his face.

* * *

**A/N: Who is 'she' or 'her'? :3 I'm loving these cliffhangers. Anyhow, Levi and Ami have this love-hate relationship going on. I figured Levi wouldn't want someone he couldn't bully. At the same time, he want someone who would stand up to him. Ah so sweet :3**

**I used 'Onee-chan' rather than 'Big Sister' because I think it gave a better feel to the story. If you are wondering about the kids' names, you guessed that right. I practically 'lacked' imagination during that time I wrote it. LOL. So, smut chapter up next! I'm pretty much excited myself! *evil laugh* Who's up for SMUT? Or not? LOL. Shoot me some comments! Again, thank you very much! -Matsuglare**


	5. Two Souls, One Night and a Dream

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR THE SMUT SCENE. **

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone, this is the 4****th**** chapter! I really had fun writing this one because…you know… :3 haha although, I have to admit it was a bit challenging because I haven't written an entire smut scene yet. This is a first. ****Thank you so much to ****XxLuckyfourleafCloverxX****, ****KawaiiMiu****, ****Skyla15699****, and LunaForever for reviewing my work. You guys are awesome! :3 And to everyone who clicked follow and favorite, thank you from the bottom of my heart! :3**

**I'm so happy with the comments saying that I didn't make Levi OOC! :3 However, I'm having butterflies in my stomach with this chapter. Haha**** hope I did this justice! And, I hope to get more reviews because it motivates me to write better! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin….and Levi too T.T**

**This chapter happened when the Scouting Legion returned from the failed mission of capturing the Female Titan.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Two souls, One Night and a Dream**

"Levi, join the Scouting Legion…"

He looked at her, the same expressionless gaze that never same to waver, "Why?" He furrowed his brows a little.

"Just because." She wore a soft smile on her face, staring at the inscrutable guy across the table.

He gazed down, breaking eye contact with her and looked a little confused. The silence that followed proved to be a little unbearable for the brunette as she rested her head on her end of the table.

"Someone as strong as you-"She spoke out; her voice was deep, reassuring, "Should be able to help the weak." Her words trailed off as it widened his eyes, momently.

"That comment right now was sickening." He snapped at her but she giggled at his retort.

"I know, right!" She exclaimed, burying her head on her skin. "I know." She spoke in a muffled voice and he rendered an impassive look once again.

All of a sudden, he felt warmth trailing on his cold skin as she stretched out her right hand and grasped his fingertips with hers. Slowly and lightly, it sent sweet quivers on his skin. Her fingertips clasping his made him slightly flinch.

"Don't worry." She spoke tenderly. "It will all be okay." She raised her head, indigo eyes fixed on his dark blue ones. "You'll do just great." She assured him with crescent eyes.

He looked slightly stunned at her statement as he replied with silence, still gazing at her with his deadpan eyes. He blinked every now and then as though contemplating on her words. She waited patiently for his reply as he held his fingers tighter, he finally spoke again.

"On one condition..." His deep voice resonated in the deserted room.

"What is it?" She beamed at him.

He gazed at her intently, "Never use your eyes again." His tone was serious and sharp. Her eyes widened upon his retort. Slowly straightening herself up, she smiled a bit hesitantly.

Her gaze returned his as she let out a chuckle, feeling amused with his droopy eyes. "Sure." She smiled softly, "I promise you." He felt satisfied with her answer as he slowly grasped her fingers with his.

_Never use your eyes again._

* * *

Beautiful indigo eyes slowly fluttered open perceiving the clear blue skies staring back at her through her life-sized window. She squinted as the furious sunbeams assaulted her vision. The brunette felt agitated while squirming in her white-laced bed sheets that smelled like lavenders. Letting out a yawn, she sat up and rubbed her eyes furiously. Not far from her, someone was already staring at her with a stern expression on her face.

"I told you a couple of times to close the curtains during mornings." She let out a yawn again, blinking her eyes.

"My apologies, your Majesty." She bowed down, "But it was the only way for you to wake up." Her expression turned sharper, eyeing the lady who was perching on her bed wearing a snow white nightgown.

"Not fair, Serena!" She pouted. "I am the Princess, but you always get the last say!" She squirmed on her bed again, childishly.

Unexpectedly, the middle-aged lady not far from the brunette rendered a slight smile. Her deep sky blue eyes, accented her jet-black lengthy hair that reached up to her hips. She spoke at her again in a restrained tone, "What would you like for breakfast, Princess?"

"Anything you can come up with." Ami mindlessly uttered as she squirmed and hugged her pillow again, closing her eyes.

"Very well, then." She replied, bearing in mind her request, "I'll bring it right away. More importantly, Blight has something to tell you." Ami immediately opened her eyes. "He said it was something important…"

Her voice trailed off as she suddenly reared up from her sheets, "Tell him that I'll be ready in a few minutes." She was snappy as she scurried towards the wash room.

"Do you need your maid-"

"No, I'll be fine by myself!" She cut her off, stripping her gown down and leaving it on the floor.

"She really has no decency." Serena grimaced as she picked up her gown and hurriedly left the room.

* * *

"Where is Blight?" She sipped in her rose tea, looking at Serena over her paragon hand-painted cup.

"He will be here soon enough." Her face looked impassive, peering at her through her round spectacles.

"You look great by the way." Ami grinned at her, as she placed her cup and saucer on the intricately designed wooden table. She gazed at her fellow brunette, who wore a royal blue A-line gown.

"Please, stop with the flatteries." She blushed a bit, but shifted to her strict self immediately.

"It didn't work, huh?" She giggled as she sipped in her tea again.

Serena eyed her but she continued to smile at her. All of a sudden, the doors opened and Blight emerges out of the lofty doors.

"Blight!" Ami squeaked, looking at him with a smile on her face.

"Good Morning, Ami." He smiled hesitantly, noticing Serena in the room.

"You should call her 'Princess' or 'Your Majesty'." She sharply reprimanded him and he just look at her with dead eyes. They stared at each other for so long when Ami broke the tension between them.

"Stop it, the both of you." Ami's voice was serious and the both of them felt embarrassed with themselves. "Blight, what is it?" She turned her attention to him and he fixed his gaze on her.

"I have news for you." He spoke calmly, "The Scouting Legion has returned."

Ami's face lit up, "…and Levi?"

"He returned home safe." Blight spoke in calm voice still. Ami heaved out a sigh of relief, as she gently neared her hand to her heart. She smiled to herself.

"But-"He was hesitant on his words, but eventually gave in, "His entire squad was…" Her eyes grew wide on his next word, "….annihilated."

He released the dark news. Ami's jaw dropped, staring at him in disbelief. Her hands were trembling; she couldn't look him in the eye anymore. Shifting her gaze to her hands, she blinked her eyes at the dreadful news. She was able to collect herself, finally, and she spoke again.

"I see." Those are the only words she managed to say, drifting into her deep train of thoughts.

_I see._

* * *

She gazed at herself at the mirror as she slowly cupped her cheeks and blinked her eyes, adjusting them to the illuminated place. She touched her pale skin and smelled it; her face revealed a satisfied smile. She stood up and walked around the room with only a white towel covering her curvy frame. She rendered her gaze to the bedside where she placed her nightgown earlier. All of a sudden, she perceived a figure of a short man perching himself on her bed and gazing at her impassively. All the blood from her face was drained as she furiously freaked out.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE?!" She freaked out, hastily covering her body, "MORE IMPORTANTLY, TURN AROUND!" She was furious. "I'M NAKED!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, cringing in shame.

He just looked at her impassively, "Are you ordering me around?"

"Yes!" She snapped, "Now, do as I say!" She was infuriated as she clenched her fist.

"I refuse." His deadpan eyes revealed nothing, constantly ticking her off.

"I said, TURN AROUND, DAMN IT!" She was about to cry when the man in front her looked at her from head to toe.

"What are you blabbering about?" He snarled at her, "It's not like we haven't fuck-"

"NOOO!" She screamed. "Don't use that against me!" Her eyes turned puffy as she slumped herself on the ground, forgetting she was half-naked.

"Tch." He snorted. "Please save me from your drama tonight." He remained his composure, "I had enough stress for the week."

Ami looked at him little bit pained with his words, but it didn't last long when Levi uttered something excruciating, "And your body is composed of 92% of fat so there's nothing good to see." His dead eyes mocked her still.

"Why you-," She was agitated and quickly stood up when suddenly the towel slid off from her body. He stared at her body with his droopy eyes. This embarrassed her even more as she flushed big time, "DON'T STARE!" her face turned to a tomato in an instant as she quickly grabbed a robe and covered her body.

The emotionless Corporal just looked at her, his emotionless gaze unwavering. He made a few remarks, "You act like you're still a virgin…It's nauseating." His tone was sardonic as he closed his eyes and stood up.

She flustered even more, unable to utter anything as she felt very embarrassed.

"I'll be using your wash room." He shifted the topic as he walked towards the wash room. He passed beside her, placing his 3D Maneuver Gear beside the table.

She scoffed at him and heaved out a sigh of relief, her eyes suddenly becoming teary. The brunette hastily picked up her cream night gown on her bedside. "The nerves!" She growled, clothing herself with her garment, "He's so grrrr!" She heaved out angrily when all of a sudden she realized something.

"Did he say, use the 'WASH ROOM'?" Her face exposed a goofy grin as she visualized an evil scheme in her mind. She chuckled, tiptoeing her way to the entrance of the washroom. The mischievous girl wanted to see what he was doing inside. She took a peek, her indigo eyes gleaming in glee. While she was peering hard, the doors suddenly opened as the steams escaped from the room. Ami fell on her backside and winced in pain. She furiously rubbed her swollen back, slowly lifting her gaze to Levi who was now topless, his sculpted abs showing off. She blushed upon seeing him, his aura shaking her conscience and her senses. She hurriedly shook it off as he was perplexed with her position and reaction.

"What are you doing there?" His question was abrupt as he eyed her.

"Nothing…" She panicked, shaking her head and looking embarrassed.

_Tsk. I was about to see something good!_

"I don't trust you and your antics." He spoke impassively.

"Then don't!" She shrieked, immediately standing up. Her cheeks burned as she fidgeted, looking at him from time to time.

"Ami…" He spoke,"…give me another soap." He demanded.

"Ha?" She felt perplexed.

"Hurry up and do it." His abrupt words irritated her.

"And why should I?" She challenged him, her brows furrowing.

"I feel uncomfortable to use that soap of yours," He snorted, "it's contaminated."

"Why you pipsqueak-"

"Shut your trap or I'll cut your tongue lose." He snarled at her, exhausted with her resistance, "Now, hurry up with the soap." He snapped.

Ami felt defeated and she immediately walked to the nearby drawers, opened it and snatched out a soap. She handed it to him.

He snaffled it from her hand. "You should behave…" His voice turned deep, "…especially tonight."

He looked her in the eye and she flustered, eyes widening. Levi closed the door after him. She was caught in a daze as his words impaled her. She eventually showed a soft smile.

* * *

"Ah, you have white hair strands! You're getting old!" Ami exclaimed while toweling Levi's hair dry.

"Does it amuse you very much?" He retorted.

"Of course it does!" She giggled, thoroughly drying his hair.

"Where are your maidservants?" He shifted the topic.

"I locked them all out!" She chuckled, "They were all pissed as hell!" She smiled mischievously as he patiently listened to her annoyance, "I played a prank on them by crying and saying, 'I want to be alone!"

"Won't that increase their chances of busting in?" He uttered unconsciously, unable to comprehend her antics.

"Then…" She giggled again, "…That will just increase their chances of me busting their faces!" She grinned at him, putting the towel down.

"So you'll resort to brute force, then?" He heaved out, his eyes fixed on hers.

"Yes!" She nodded, "I copied that from someone!" She smiled at him only to be countered by a long emotionless stare.

"So, did someone see you on your way here?" She took a brush from her bedside and started to comb his smooth dark hair.

"Tch." He snorted, "I know this place like my own backyard." He snarled at her.

The brunette look at him with glee on her face as she rendered her gaze to his right leg. Her facial expression suddenly changed, "I heard you were injured."

"It's no big deal." He heaved out, "Although...I can't fight for a long while..." His eyes looked despondent. He was ensnared into his deep thoughts.

She blinked her eyes, feeling sympathetic as she perched beside him, "You look very disturbed ever since you came here." Her indigo eyes look concerned, "Tell me…what's wrong?" She gazed at him.

"Nothing." He retorted.

"Tell me..." Her voice was consoling. She knelt down and faced him, her eyes begging him, "I'll listen." She looked at him intently. His eyes were also focused on hers.

He breathed in, piercing her with his gaze. There was silence, but they continued to stare at each other. When suddenly, he spoke out, giving her shivers, "I don't need you to listen." His expression was dark. She was stunned by his words, but was even more stunned when he lunged forward, tugging her against his chest, "Tonight," He whispered to her ear, soft tempting whispers, "you're going to submit to me..." He bit her left ear hard; she gasped as he softly kissed it. His hands on her hair gripping it down, bringing her face up. He rushed for her neck planting trailing kisses reaching up and biting her chin. She let out a moan and he immediately sealed her lips. He kissed her softly, cupping her cheeks, and biting her bottom lip. She moaned hard giving him time to assault her mouth, his tongue penetrated deep into her mouth. She joined him, meeting his tongue with hers, feeling his sensuality rushing inside her. Opening her eyes, she perceived the same expressionless face that was invading her mouth, but with lustful eyes set upon her. This aroused her and her cheeks flushed. She gasped, struggling to break free from his embrace. She tried hard to catch her breath as she slowly rendered her startled indigo eyes to his dark seductive ones.

"Was that too much for you to handle?" His voice was deep but seductive at the same time. He slowly sat up on the edge of the life-size bed and gazed at her, "Don't tell me you're backing off that easily."

She snarled at him, "Not a chance." Her voice was husky as her stare turned sharp, returning his lustful gaze.

"Then…." His left brow twitched,"…prove it." He slowly removed his belt and threw it on the floor. He relaxed placing his hands on the bed and murdering her with his stare. She hovered near him and knelt in front of him. Blinking her eyes, she immersed herself in his chest. His smell enticed her senses as she slowly picked up her pace and licked his chest, slowly, gently, nibbling his nipple and to the other one. She gazed at him, eyes begging, as he let out a soft groan. She felt amused as she hovered down, trailing kisses on his sculpted abs. Feeling every bit of him, deliciously devouring him. She moaned while doing it. This pleased him as he gritted his teeth and his lustful eyes intensified.

She reached down to his crotch. She licked it feeling his erection and rubbing it against her cheeks. His breathing was harsh, anticipating her next move. She slowly unzipped his pants and his cock springs free. Looking startled, she uttered coyly, "...can I?" She looked at him timidly, and his dead eyes seemed to falter.

"Don't be stupid." His voice was shallow, "Just do it." She slowly held it in her hand, moving it up and down, gazing at him still with her eyes puffy. She gazed at it, wanting it, needing it. She opened her mouth and let her tongue lead the way. Flicking the tip of his dick with her tongue, she heard desperate hitching noises from his throat. She eyed him as she moved her mouth, swallowing his dick. Teasing him with her begging gaze as his facial expression slowly altered. She sucked him hard, licking fervently his hardened cock. His hips jerked in bittersweet agony. She felt delighted at his weakened state as she pushed him even deeper into her mouth. He groaned again, pulling her hair tighter in pleasure. She wanted him even more and pushed him even harder onto her mouth, slowly swirling the tip again. She gasped upon tasting him as he let out another groan, his gaze scorching. "You bitch…" He hissed in clenched teeth, she sucked deeper into him feeling the tip reached her throat. He pushed her head on his and she gagged, coughing as she released him. Ami gently lifted her head, with some white stuff spread over her left cheek. She carefully scraped it with her thumb, and swallowed it, her indigo eyes alluring him.

"That's enough…" He hissed, trying hard to catch his breath.

"But I wanted more…" She looked at him, her face exuded shyness and lust.

He immediately hovered to her again and kissed her passionately. She let out a moan as she wrapped her hands around his neck. He grasped her by the waist and carried her. His dark sexy eyes made her fluster. She felt her hormones rising as he sank her nails on his cold skin. The dark-haired man flop her roughly on the soft velvety bed, he hastily removed his pants and shorts. Kneeling in front of her, he slowly spread her legs. The brunette flustered even more biting her lower lip and gazing at him, beguiling him. His expression darkened as he slowly grabbed her legs, and wrapped it around his waist. Her voice hitched anticipating his every move. He grabbed her hips, trailing feathery kisses on her navel upwards. His fingers on her night gown grasping it and pushing it in the same direction. She moaned in pleasure biting her lip even more as the sensation was unbearable. He licked her skin, swirling round and round feeling its smoothness, his arousal rising. His hands reached up, brushing her gown away and perceiving a nipple. He nipped it hard, lavishly, licking it, round and round, nibbling it, and biting it again. He gazed at her with lusty eyes. She whimpered, moaned, her senses overwhelming her. She grasped his hair, her pleasure rising. "Ah…Levi!" She called out, and he nipped it again, her nipples hardened as she almost screamed. He licked it, softly kissing and licking it again not breaking eye contact with her. She breathe hard, enchanted by his touch. He cupped her other breast. She felt his fingertips, rolling the end of her nipple, pinching it. She moaned, her indigo eyes begging, "Please…Levi…"

"You impatient bitch…," His voice was husky as he tugged her nipple; she gasped again and clasped him hard. Gliding his hands to her neck, his tongue trailed up and he bit her there. He planted soft kisses up to her right ear, "You're so noisy…" He breathed in to her, "Do you know what I do with noisy girls?" He hissed at her, licking her ear as she flinched, "…I tie them up." His voice was deep, dangerous. Her eyes widened as his words lingered on her ear. He kissed her neck again as he slowly straightened himself up. He took something from the floor. She blinked her eyes, to get a good sight of it and she gaped at what he was holding. In his hands, there were two black ties.

"Levi…no…I-" She shook her head, her voice husky.

"Shut the fuck up." His deadpan eyes piercing her, but his voice remained composed, "You'll follow what I say." He spoke sharply as he immediately grabbed both of her hands and tied them up above her head. "Levi…stop-"She struggled but was halted when he placed the cloth on her mouth, gagging her. She squirmed again but was relaxed when he placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Ami flustered staring at his deep dark blue eyes that hypnotized her. He hastily took off her gown and threw it on the floor. He started kissing her again on her hipbones while caressing her groins. She nearly convulsed with his touch, his soft fingertips sending quivers to her insides. He slowly removed her panties. His lips moved down...reaching her clitoris... He eyed her with a fervid expression on his face, and suddenly….he kissed it, licking it slowly, sucking it in a loud noise, making her tug herself deeper into her sheets. She whimpered through her gag as he plunged his tongue deeper into her entrance. His tongue assaulted her even more as she swallowed her wetness and felt her sweetness. He groaned, amusing her as her desires were slowly being fulfilled. He can hear her saying her name under her gag, but her pitiful, weakened state gratified him more than anything else. He sucked her even harder, swallowing her cum in slurping sounds. He ravished her entirely as her legs stiffened and her nipples swelled. He thrusts his fingers inside her, while he continued his sweet torture. He pushed his fingers inside slowly, in and out, prolonging the agony, she cried, barely audible, heating up, and clenching both of her hands. He gently blew her entrance as he swiftly caressed her clitoris, calming her.

He leans down, above her, his elbows supporting him. His dark expression intensifying, she kissed the side of her chins, slightly pinching it, "Do you know how pitiful you look now?" He breathed in to her ear, biting it hard and licking it. She squirmed as she cried under her gag. He held her down, his voice was husky too, "You look like you peed so much…" He taunted her, perceiving her eyes becoming puffy, "Well, I did make you pee, right?" He intoxicated her with his words as he softly kissed her ear again. Easing her from his weight, he gazed at her relenting indigo eyes. He thrust his finger into her entrance again, feeling her wetness as his brow twitched, "Eh?" He sounded amused, "Seems like no one has been here since the last time…" He hovered down and kissed her nipple, nibbling it a little. He gazed at her again, "…so you were loyal, huh?" His voice lingered in her ear, bittersweet sensation looming from her insides as her beautiful indigo eyes look defeated, "Pull your knees up." His voice was sharp as she slowly responded, her begging gaze fixed on his, "Do you want me inside you, Ami?" He rested his forehead on hers, burning her with his stare. She lowered her gaze, "Answer!" She slowly lifted her gaze, her eyes piercing him with need, she nodded sluggishly.

"I'll fuck you now, then." He snapped harshly, holding his tip and sliding it to her clitoris, teasingly, increasing her torment. Suddenly, he banged into her. She moaned, feeling sudden tears coming out of her eyes as a ripping sensation dominated her insides. He calms, clenching his teeth as he slowly moves inside her. He groaned, feeling her tightness. He eases back and thrust again, back and thrust again, his desires building up as he eased into her more. Her barely audible whimpers reached his ears and it motivated him. He moves again, pushing inside her in great speed. She let out a moan under her gag, slamming into her more and more, ruthlessly, wearing her out. Her breathing grew intense and so was his. He clenched his jaw, feeling her tightness gripping his cock and his sanity as she felt something inside her ready to explode. Speeding up inside her, she felt her body stiff as the sensation grew intense. He slammed into her again sending shivers inside her body, dimming all her senses. She couldn't fight it anymore; she needed to let it out. Her vision was getting blurry, the only thing that she could feel was the growing pleasure from her insides, slowly, she conceded, stiffening…."Cum, Ami!" She exploded on his words, as he thrust again, hissing out. He imploded, stilling for a moment and discharging himself inside her. He slumped on her chest, burying his face on her soft skin, cupping her breasts that were swelling in bittersweet agony. He heard her whimpers and her fast heartbeat. He immediately removed the gag from her mouth and the tie on her hands. Hearing her cries, feeling her warmth and being one with her, it gratified him. Her mewl loudened as she try her best to catch her breath, clenching her nails on the sheets. Her tears accumulated on her eyes but they didn't fall. He slowly pulled out of her and sank himself on her chest once again, cupping her breast and nibbling it from time to time. His ragged voice reverberated in the room as she slowly embraced him in her arms, feeling the warmth of his skin deranging her senses. She buried her face onto his hair.

"I really like you, Levi…." Her voice was hoarse but his gaze was fixed on the window that revealed a bright full moon. She heaved out again, hugging him tighter, "I really do…." Her tears went down in an instant as the both of them submerged into their deepest darkest thoughts.

* * *

"Are you still awake?" The brunette asked her, still embracing him in her arms. She smelled his hair as she felt secured with his presence.

He didn't answer, but his eyes were wide open, gazing at the moon that looked life-size as it peered through the window.

"Answer me, Levi!" She pouted while caressing his hair, rendering her gaze to the bright moon as well. It illuminated the entire room. He was lost in his thoughts, unable to say anything. He just buried his face deeper into her chest. She smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Don't worry…," Her voice comforted him, "It will all be okay…." Her words echoed in the room as she felt his lashes brushing on her skin, and for a moment, she knew what he was thinking.

He spoke, unexpectedly, breaking the silence, "Am I…" He was hesitant, but upon giving it so much thought, he surrendered to her, "….taking the right path?"

Her eyes widened upon his words, her expression suddenly turned impassive, "Well…who knows…"

Silence followed, deafening the both of them and dampening their senses. Eventually, she spoke again, "I think it's not a matter of right or wrong." She heaved out, focusing her gaze on the moon that seemed to hover above them, "Move forward…" Her eyes look determined, "…Don't look back…" She paused, "…just move forward…" Her tone was shrewd as she embraced him even tighter, breathing in his smell, "For sure…you won't allow their deaths to be meaningless…"

His dark-blue eyes reflected the moon's beams as he was entrapped again in her consoling words. He slowly reached for her cheeks and hovered above her. Levi rested his forehead on hers, looking into her eyes intently. She smiled at him, holding his hands as they engaged in a long passionate kiss, their gazes refusing to break away from each other. He bit her lips again as he slowly trailed kisses up to her right ear. She gasped, feeling him in her erogenous zone while he blew whispers in her ear….

On that night where the moon was the only witness , two souls were embracing each other tightly as if never wanting to let go….to a dream…heading to eternity…but…suddenly…clutched by reality…

_Don't leave me, ever._

* * *

**A/N: Levi….kyaaaah…gag me too! Oops. :3 Lol. How did this chapter par? Reviews would be very lovely! I won't be updating for a couple of weeks because of final exams, but when I get back, I'll give you guys something very interesting to read. Please bear with me :3 I love you, guys! See you next time! -MatsuGlare**


	6. Those Indigo Eyes Part 1

**A/N: Sorry for the late update guys, you have every right to shoot me. :3 Lol. Kidding. Anyhow, a stage drama would be the last thing I would wish for Final Exams, but all's well that ends well. Thank God everything's over .:3 This Chapter is Ami's backstory. Basically, it was meant to be a two-chapter release but I figured this one can stand on its own and if I have to release two chapters, it will take me a long while to finish everything. :3 I already feel guilty for not updating for so long so I decided to upload this first. :3**

_Etherians/ Etherian Clan – a group of pale-skinned people with black hair and Indigo eyes. Their bloodline's pure for the very reason that they wanted to preserve the abilities of their Indigo eyes in which according to their ancestors are gifts from God. These Indigo Eyes can see through almost everything. The Etherians have their own religion and they have strong bonds with one another. For some reason, this bond enables to feel each other's presence and to feel each other's sentiments and feelings. Since they a have a pure bloodline, their names should sound similar with each other and that's why I decided on Japanese names. Technically, I suck at picking out Western names that's why I resorted to Japanese ones. And, I love Japanese names. :3 I am the author, I have the right to choose the names. Lol. Kidding. Anyhow, I know Mikasa's name is Japanese and she's the last of the Oriental Race but in this story the Etherians are not Oriental. It's just because I prefer Japanese names. :3 _

_Also, Etheria is the Underground Forest and not the place they live in. The idea is that the Etherians serve as 'Guardians/Protectors of the Underground Forest'. According to their ancestors they are the __**'Chosen Ones'**__. Etheria is a place of plentiful harvests and it's a secret exclusive only to the Etherians. That's why they managed to survive in the woods even though they were deeply secluded. The Guardians, primarily Ami, Shiro, Hideaki, and Saki (because they're the strongest), help maintain the balance and check the forest from time to time. They are also the ones who get some supplies from the forest. _

_Where is Etheria exactly? It is located between the Northern Part of Wall Maria and Wall Rose, at the centermost. The Etherians created a secret passage near the woods and there's a secret underground passage from Wall Rose as well. I'll further explain this on my next chapters._

_Why do they have the 3D maneuver gears? I mentioned in Chapter 3 that some of them helped develop the 3DM, that's why they got a hold of a few of it. They wanted to use them so that they can travel to Etheria in ease. It takes a day to travel to Etheria and come back to the woods. _

_For those who are wondering how old Ami is, she's 25 years old. The massacre of the Etherians happened ten years prior to the current events._

_That's pretty much it. It's so long but I won't be able to explain this in my story so might as well take the time to explain these. _

**Spoiler Alert: This chapter has something to do with the 'thing' at the end of Episode 25. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin, but I own all the Etherians. __Tell me who's your favorite Etherian aside from Ami…. :3_

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed and gave this story a chance. It made me the happiest being on earth. Reviews, I love them! Please Enjoy! :3_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Those Indigo Eyes - Part 1**

Screeching iron wires clattered in midair as her beautiful Indigo eyes reflected the serenity of the clear blue skies that caught her attention. The brunette unconsciously smiled, looking at it as she hovered up and down, soaring in what seem to be an everlasting forest with stupendous trees mounting her vision. She switched into high gear, shooting the hook of her maneuver gear to a nearby tree and plummeting to change her direction. She shot up again as she orbited the most enormous tree in the forest. Its gigantic shade dimmed her features but her joy couldn't be concealed. She let out a chuckle, grinning at the same time; she finally halted and hanged herself in the wires. Someone caught up to her; she had the same indigo eyes but with hip length wavy black hair. She racked above her planting the hook of her gear on the same tree. She was amused at her childish elation.

"Darn it, Ami!" She heaved out, chuckling, "You were very fast..." The brunette blinked her eyes unable to believe such feat, sinking one of her blades into the tree to maintain her balance. "I couldn't believe it!" She smiled at her.

"I know right!" The other girl uttered cheekily, exposing her charming crescent eyes. She giggled again, hanging from the tree, "It feels great!"

"Isn't your position a little too painful?" The long-haired brunette questioned, mildly grimacing at her situation, "It's like you're being hanged…"

"No!" She exclaimed, devoid of discomfort, "It actually feels relaxing!" Ami giggled, confusing her even more, "You should try it, Saki."

"No, thank you!" She snapped back hurriedly, returning her giggle. "Queen of Eccentricities, aren't you?" She softly smiled, gazing at the girl in front of her who was mildly caught in a trance looking at the skies, "You're so weird…" She tittered again, mildly teasing her.

Ami shifted her attention to her; her indigo eyes appreciating her best friend's presence, "What's that supposed to mean?" She pouted slightly.

"Just what it supposed to mean." She snickered at her and she felt slightly appalled, pouting her lips even more.

"Stop that, Saki!" She whined but the other girl couldn't hold in her laughter, she cracked even harder, "Geez…" Ami gazed at her friend's blissful state; she eventually gave out a sigh. She straightened herself up while still hanging, focusing her attention to blithesome brunette; Saki stopped her laughter, "Weird is an understatement though." Ami smiled at her with lunate eyes.

The long-haired girl's eyes widened upon hearing her words, and eventually….cracked up again causing the other girl to fluster in humiliation. Saki pounded her fist a couple of times on the tree as she tried her best to catch her breath and control her laughter, "CRAZY!" She exclaimed amusingly, pointing one of her fingers at her, "YOU'RE DEFINITELY CRAZY!" She almost convulsed, holding her stomach and letting out a roaring laughter.

"Saki!" She flustered even more as she reached out her hand to grab her but was immediately halted when she lost her balance and went circling in her wires. She ended being upside down, thus, resulting to another guffaw from her mate.

"Ami!" She shouted while panting and leaning her head on the tree, "Stop….that….you…idiot…" She barely managed to say anything; her amusement overwhelming her as her tears slowly accumulated on her eyes. She tried her best to suppress her laughter, "I couldn't breathe!" She cracked up again causing Ami to feel mortified. Unknowingly, her tears started to threaten from her eyes as she sniffed hard and rubbed them while still hanging in her wires. Saki, upon seeing her friend's remorseful face, tried her best to control her blissfulness. She slowly stretched out her hand and smiled at her, "…Need some help?"

She just looked at her, protruding leeriness but the finally calm girl countered her arrogance with a smile, "…Drop that pride of yours, Ami." Her grin reached up to her ears, "Don't tell me, you're going to cry again?" She exuded warmth, her hand neared hers.

She gazed at her still, blinking her puffy eyes and looking like a kid being bullied. She was about to speak when a sudden bellowing caught both of their attentions.

"Ami!" He shouted, propelling himself upward with the 3D maneuver gear and landing himself beside the suspended girl, "I thought I could never see you today!" He beamed at her, his spiky jet-black short hair matched his sharp features; his indigo eyes glinted upon seeing her.

"Die, Hideaki!" She snapped at him, furrowing her brows upon hearing his voice.

All of a sudden, the lad beside her sobbed bitterly and turned sentimental, "AMI! WHY?!" He heaved out, his tears cascading down his cheeks, "Ami! **I LOVE YOU**! I told you that already!" His mushy outcry sounded insane and it ticked her off.

"SHUT UP!" She turned hostile in an instant, protruding a horrific glare, "I told you to leave me alone, **SCUMBAG!**" The hanging brunette cussed at him, feeling irritated.

As though thunder had struck him, Hideaki felt a sudden gush of despondency assaulting his insides; he lowered his gaze and trembled in dejection, "Ami….why?!..." He sniffed as his tears threatened to fall again, he slowly raised his gaze and in a split second…he SHOOK her…ROUGHLY, "AMI! I REALLY LIKE YOU! I LIKE YOU VERY MUCH!" He showered her with his sentiments as he rocked her harder; Ami felt like throwing up, her vision swirling with every movement.

"Hideaki!" She screamed, "…stop that!" She convulsed in fear because of his crazy act but he didn't hear her and shook her harder than ever. Saki gazed at them, perching on a branch and placing her palms on her cheeks; she felt entertained, "Oh, Hideaki, that's harsh..." The spectator grinned at the comical show.

"Hideaki!" A familiar voice halted him on his act as the three of them turned their attentions to the shouting boy who landed beside Saki.

Ami's vision was still whirling but she got a good grip of the person who just arrived, "Shiro-nii…" Her voice trailed off; her vomit transcending.

"Hideaki-" A lad having the same eyes as them and jet-black neatly divided long fringes quickly uttered; his tone was abrupt and slightly stern, "-that was harsh!" He snapped at him and he felt taken aback with his words. The spiky-haired boy was about to retort when immediately, Shiro shifted his attention to Saki who mildly wince at his reaction, "And you-, "He eyed her, his expression sharp, "-you could've stopped them!" He glared at her and her eyes widened. Unable to form a response, she eventually let out a sigh and gave in to his glare.

"We were just having fun!" She looked at him, copying Ami's pout. He focused his gaze at her and upon seeing an opening, her eyes turned puffy; she exuded every bit of her cuteness, weakening the stern lad. He finally heaved out a sigh, surrendering to her begging gaze; he rendered a soft smile, "You win, I guess..." He slumped himself beside her, and she swiftly grabbed his right arm and rubbed her cheek on it; She endeared him and he slightly flushed. All of a sudden, they were interrupted by a dying voice not far from them. He perceived Ami, who was still suspended on the wires, her face paler than ever; he instructed Hideaki hastily, "Help her down!" He shouted and the dazed boy broke off from his trance and immediately helped Ami up while slightly panicking. When he released her from her entanglement, he grabbed her by the waist, and he propelled themselves to the gigantic branch where the other two were sitting. Ami coughed hard, hands and knees on the bark, as Hideaki gently patted her back, "Ami…" he pitied her situation yet out of nowhere, an angry fist attacked his surprise face and Hideaki fell hard on his back. He winced in pain as a ravishing figure glowered atop him, her enraged fangs showing, "DIE, YOU SHITHEAD!" He cringed in fear and she took her stance, preparing to chop him off when she was suddenly stopped by a calm voice.

"Ami…" Shiro spoke out, making eye contact with her, "Stop that…" His gaze was intense but at the same time soft. He eventually smiled at her. The fluffy-haired girl blushed upon seeing his smile and her eyes unknowingly produced droplets of tears. She gaited towards him and knelt in front of him, "Shiro-nii…." Her eyes were puffy as she sniffed, "These two BULLIES bullied me again!" She pointed her fingers at Saki and to the half-dead boy as she wept and blinked her eyes for a couple of times, her childish gaze unfaltering.

"Did they?" He sympathized with her, his eyes exuded warmth.

She nodded, her eyes becoming puffier than ever as her tears rushed down her tomato-like cheeks, "They did!" She wailed and Shiro's face revealed a satisfied smile.

"There, there Ami." He gently patted her head and she closed her eyes, "…Forgive those who oppress you…"

"I just laughed!" Saki snapped but the calm boy hushed her.

"But Shiro-nii-, "She was about to say something when he cut him off.

"Ami…" His consoling voice lingered on her ears and she listened to him intently, "Straighten yourself." She did what she was told to do so, "Heave out a sigh." She blinked her eyes, and slowly breathed out, "Smile." He asked her and her eyes immediately rendered crescents, her face became radiant. He returned her smile and slowly spoke out something, "Aya is looking for you…"

Silence followed…not one of them dared to say a word….all of a sudden; Ami grasped her head in panic as her eyes bulged in fright.

"CRAP! I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT HER!"

* * *

"Aya!" Ami called out to a petite young girl who was carefully sweeping the porch. Her flowing straight black hair swayed with her every movement as she slowly rendered her gaze to the bellowing girl not far from her. Ami ran towards her…her arms wide open….preparing to embrace her. The small girl, on the other hand revealed an innocent smile as she called out her name, "Onee-chan!" Her tone was gleeful and the running girl can feel tears slowly overwhelming her eyes. She ran in a dramatic slow motion, "Aya!" She uttered her name again when all of a sudden the person in front of her transformed into a ferocious fiend and slapped her hard on the face with the broom she was holding.

Ami swooped on the ground, headfirst; her left cheek searing in pain. She gently cupped her cheek to reduce the pain she was feeling but out of nowhere, the vicious girl that assaulted her came into sight. Her horrendous glare piercing her almost crushed soul as she pounded her even more using the same broom, "YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING SISTER!" She hit her again and Ami's cheeks flushed in pain and she cried once again.

"Aya!" She screeched out; her tears rushed down like a waterfall, "…**HAVE MERCY**!"

"SHUT UP!" She snapped at her, pummeling her with the hard edges of the broom, "You always make me do the entire housework!" Aya scoffed at her, her glower intensifying, "…while you go out and play around!" She pulled her hair and the fluffy-haired girl bawled even more in fear, "**YOU'RE NO SISTER OF MINE!**" She glared at her fearful eyes as she gritted her teeth and released her, facefirst. The younger sister, turned her back on her and snorted, "The next time you do that, you'll get more beating than this, got that?"

Ami slowly conceded and nodded in response. Kneeling in front of her, she looked pitiful and defeated. The battered brunette's tears weren't stopping and she slowly uttered something, "Aya…" Her voice was gruff, "…It's hard to believe that you're only…." She gulped, "…**six years old**…"

She went mute upon hearing her words, slowly taking it all in; eventually, she opened her mouth, "Onee-chan…" Her tone was calm and Ami's attention focused on her entirely; her tears stopped. Suddenly, Aya swiftly turned around with a disgusted dreadful look on her face, "**IT'S EVEN HARDER TO BELIEVE THAT YOU'RE ALREADY FIFTEEEN YEARS OLD!**" She hissed at her and all the hairs on the frightened girl's hands stood up. Ami cowered in horror as she embraced herself and sobbed again.

Miraculously, the angry girl snapped back to reality and felt pity towards her sister. She heaved out a sigh and slumped herself harshly on the porch, "Onee-chan…really now…"

She looked weary and started embracing her knees. Aya muttered under her breath, "Onee-chan…what will I do with you?"

Recovering fast, Ami immediately stood up and hovered near her demised sister. Aya noticed her casted shadow on the ground, and slowly lifted her head. Beaming indigo eyes greeted her as the smiling girl stooped down near her; she spoke out, "Would you like to see something interesting?"

Aya blinked her eyes in confusion, "Something interesting?"

She didn't give an answer, yet she slowly stretched out her hand to her as her face revealed a huge smile, "Come with me!"

* * *

"What-" Aya's jaw dropped, perceiving the massive people in high spirits as they prepared for the incoming festival. Thousands of multicolored triangular shaped paper decorations were put up by young kids, probably same age as her, aided by their parents. The colorful decorations matched the vivid smiles of the children, eager for the festival. Giggles filled the entire place. Ami and Aya stood on the branch of a nearby gigantic tree, concealing themselves with dark cloaks. They felt amazed at the exciting spectacle they were witnessing.

"Onee-chan, this is-"

"Yes, that's right." She beamed at her and gazed at the noisy crowd, "Every year the people of Shiganshina holds a festival for children who are turning seven years old. They call it the 'Seventh Year Festival'." Ami eyes turned to crescents, emphasizing those words. The other girl, however, remained stunned, gazing at the kids who all look excited and busy. "I happen to experience this when I turned seven." Ami gazed at her and she returned her gaze; her astonishment unwavering.

"I'm so jealous…" She blinked her eyes and turned her attention again to the kids whose laughter was like no other. Aya's eyes suddenly turned grim and Ami noticed her bleak expression. She softly smiled to herself and slowly cupped her sister's cheeks, shifting her focus to her, "Would you like snuck in during the festival?" She smiled mischievously and her sister's heart skipped a beat.

"Really?" Her face lit up but immediately, her eyes drooped down, "But we're not allowed to…" She heaved out, her eyes protruding dejectedness.

"It's okay!" Ami proudly uttered, giving her a playful grin, "I have a plan in mind!"

The long-haired brunette didn't respond. She just stood there; her gaze fixed on the ground. Her facial expressions suggest that she was dispirited, "But Otou-san-"

She was about to say something but Ami cut her off by grasping her hands firmly. Her lunate eyes surprisingly replenished all her worries; she quickly spoke out, "It will be all okay…" She clasped her hands tighter, slowly opening her eyes, "Trust me…" Her tone was grave and her sister flushed upon hearing her words.

Aya's face slowly unveiled a smile and she nodded in agreement, "I will, Onee-chan!"

* * *

"I give up!" Ami squirmed on the porch, putting down the long Bamboo needles in her hands. She pouted childishly, wiggling harder as Aya frowned while staring at her.

"Onee-chan, you give up easily!" She felt disappointed as she picked up the needles.

"I'm not up for this!" She sighed and laid flat on his back. Her eyes perceived the carefully polished wooden ceiling above her. She was entrapped in a daze as her dreary thoughts wriggled inside her; Ami felt depressed. A sudden sarcastic remark broke her off from her daze.

"How can you ever find a husband?" Aya snarled at her, carrying the basket full of knitting materials to nearby drawer. Ami heard a sudden chuckle resounding in the room and this made her fluster.

"Huh?" She stood up, feeling her cheeks burning, "What do you mean?!" The fluffy-haired brunette was agitated.

Aya snorted and frowned at her, "How can you catch Shiro-nii's attention if you don't know anything about 'womanly' things?" She scoffed at her as she turned her back on her. Another chortle resonated in the room and Ami turned her attention to the disturbing noise.

"Otou-san…" She was at the verge of crying, "…why are you laughing?" Her eyes turned puffy.

The older man, perching on porch with his feet on the ground chuckled again but tried his best to suppress it as to not infuriate her even more, "Nothing…." He held his breath but couldn't hide his smile, "…it's just that Aya made a fair point." He chortled again, nearing his hand to his mouth. The flustered girl felt her cheeks scorched in rage as tears accumulated on her Indigo eyes. Her father eyed her and uttered, "Now, now…don't cry..." He gently smiled at her.

"But you guys are ganging up on me…" She sniffed, her tears piled up even more.

"Onee-chan…" The younger brunette inserted, "I suggest, since you're not good in doing the household chores or anything else, why not find a husband who can do those stuff for you? Say, the girly type?"

Ami was surprised, "Does a guy like that even exists?" She retorted, blinking her eyes and forgetting her irritation, "And Aya-" She frowned at her, "-sometimes it's hard to believe that you're only six years old." She snorted,"You talk like a nagging wife!"

"Shut up! I won' take that bullshit from you!" Aya hissed at her, clenching her fists.

The fluffy-haired brunette was taken aback with her response and hissed at her, "Why are you cussing?"

"I just copied that from you!" Her agitation was rising, "**You bitch!**" She swore at her and her sister's eyes widened in surprise.

Ami's flustered, stunned by her sister's words while Aya glowered at her still; she shifted her attention to her father, "Otou-san, did you hear that?"

"Loud and clear." He softly smiled at them.

Ami was perplexed, "Why don't you get angry then?"

He smiled again, his eyes turning to crescents, "Your mom used to swear a lot." His eyes exuded fondness, "That's what I like about her."

A long silence followed afterwards as the both of them were surprised with what he said. Unknowingly, they softly giggled.

"That gave me the chills…" Ami whistled as her sister giggled even more.

"Sorry about that, then." His father beamed at them and a contented smile crossed his face. Both of them smiled to themselves as well.

"Ah, I almost forgot!" Aya squeaked, fixing herself, "It's getting late. I have to get something from uncle Hiro." She gaited to the front door, "I'll be back in a jiffy, Otou-san." She uttered as she opened the door.

"Take care." Her father waved at her and so did Ami.

The fluffy-haired brunette hovered beside him and gazed at the sun, peeking through the woods. She felt the cool breeze on her face as she slowly closed her eyes and took in the picturesque scenery. She smiled to herself and her father closed his eyes as well.

She softly breathed out and uttered, "**It's so peaceful…**"

He smiled at her words, "**Yes it is**..." He replied in a tranquil tone, slowly opening his eyes; his eyes suddenly turned sharp.

"Ami…" His expression became grave, "…forget about going to the Festival…."

Ami immediately opened her eyes; her mouth opened in a protest, "But Aya-"

"Ami." His reply was abrupt as he gazed at her intently, "**I'm begging you…**"

The brunette's eyes widened upon hearing his plead; she suddenly felt a pang in her heart as she lowered her gaze to the ground. She couldn't bring herself to utter a word.

"This is your father's request, Ami…."

The graveness of his voice stabbed her even more as she shifted her gaze to him, blinked her eyes for a couple of times, until she finally found the courage to speak again, "Why?" Her voice was husky, "If you're afraid of the Titans, aren't we protected by the walls?" She heaved out, her tenacity rising "I honestly couldn't get it-" Her eyes revealed gloom as she clenched her fists, "-why we have to run away and seclude ourselves from everyone else." She clenched her fists harder as her voice trailed off," I honestly don't get it…"

Her dad stared at her silent war, feeling her pain. He jerked his head up and closed his eyes once again, his hands slowly turned to fists as he uttered something, "Ami…." He turned sober, making eye contact with her; he hesitated but eventually gave in, "…There's an **impending danger** waiting for everyone inside these walls…"

Her eyes enlarged upon hearing his revelation. She gasped, confused and unable to believe what she heard, his gaze focused on her still, "…and it's far dangerous than those things from outside the walls." His eyes turned sharper, "….**Far**…**more**….**dangerous**…." She could feel dread coming from his words as he broke eye contact with her and gazed at the slowly darkening surroundings. He closed his eyes once again.

"That's what I decided a long time ago." He spoke out, "Even if people would call me a coward, I don't care..." He opened his eyes, revealing a vicious look, "I will do anything for our clan…." His sharp look intensified and Ami winced a little in surprise, "**Everything!**" His voice was slightly shrilled as he slowly stood up and gazed at the trees. There was silence and Ami didn't know what to say. She just sat there, stunned by what he told her so far.

"If the time comes **'that danger' **would start to threaten mankind…" He lowered his gaze, feeling a pang on his chest, "…'all of us will evacuate to Etheria..." He turned around and gazed at her pained yet surprised face, "This is the decision that we Etherians have come up with!" Determination was blatant on his eyes as he spoke in a deep voice, "We would want to continue living in peace just like how we are living right now."

He didn't a get a response from her as she was ensnared in her own thoughts. He closed his eyes and drifted in his own as well. The danger that was lurking, threatening everyone inside the walls was far from their own comprehension; far from human comprehension. The world was such a sad place to live in.

Eventually, he spoke again, "Ami…." She looked at him; her chest throbbing. His back was on her, "If it were you what would you choose?" She listened to him intently, anticipating his next words.

"**The destruction of mankind-" **He fumed,** "-or**" He suddenly looked calm, hopeful even, **"-the salvation of our clan**?" He heaved out; his indigo eyes showed desperation.

Her chest thumped harder as she lowered her gaze and neared her hand on her chest; she tightly grasped it, as she slowly shared his hopeful gaze, "Of course I would pick…" Her beautiful indigo eyes piercing his own, "…**the Etherians**…"

His eyes widened upon hearing her resolve and eventually a soft smile crossed his face.

"Thank you, Ami…"

* * *

"Hey woman…" A cheeky young lad glowered over the fluffy-haired girl who slumped herself on the ground, "Don't act too cocky because you're the daughter of the Chief…." He sneered at her, "You're not that special!" He hissed, his insolence rising, "My great-grand-father was the first chief of the Etherians!" He spoke brashly as he grinned, "So, compared to me, you're a nobody!"

The person he was bullying rendered a poker face as she remained perching on the ground; her grimace starting to form while he glanced at the five year-old kid who was swaggering her. He had his entire gang of young Etherians behind him and they all sneered at her as well. The mischievous kid hissed at her again as he gave him a brown paper, "Here's a list of the things you need to bring for me." He shoved it to her and she just emotionlessly gazed at it, "Miss one and I'll make sure you won't ever set foot here again!" He glared at her, "Got that?!"

"Why the hell are you ordering me around?" Ami felt exasperated; she was at her limit.

"Did you even listen to what I was saying earlier?" He shouted, glowering at her even more, "I said compared to me you're a nobody!" He snarled at her, "Accept that already, SLAVE!" They all laughed, mocking her. His last word ticked her off.

"Why you-" Ami was about to torture the jeering kid when another Etherian lad suddenly cupped her cheeks and she, out of surprise, flushed, "Ami-nee…" He smiled at her, "Your cheeks are so squishy!" She flushed even more, feeling a bit shy but his next statement made her fluster in rage, "…However, you're forehead so big!" He giggled, "Is that why you have bangs?" His innocent remark caused her to release furious smokes from her nose as she reddened even more. The kids giggled in unison at her pathetic state.

"Ami-nee, you're the ugliest Etherian I have ever seen!" The kid who mocked her earlier, ridiculed her again and her brows furiously twitched, "I don't understand why we're keeping the likes of you here! You should be grateful!" He taunted her more, "Etherians should all be good-looking. Don't try to put our name in shame!"

"What did you say?" Her patience ran dry. He quickly grabbed him and gave her a noogie; she pummeled him, rubbing her knuckles hard on his head while he struggled to break free in her arms. Then, it was chaos. The Etherian kids pulled her hair, some of them where hanging on her arms and some squeezed her cheeks; Ami roared in infuriation and they all giggled, teasing her even more.

"Hey you guys!" Aya shrilly cried out as she approached the boisterous crowd, "Stop bullying Onee-chan!" She came into the scene, smiling; and they all immediately halted their act and went near her. When she was released, the fluffy-haired girl panted hard; she looked much worn out.

"Aya-nee!" The kids shouted in unison as they ran towards her and hugged her. She gently patted them all on the head and they beamed at her.

"Aya-nee!" The bully leader spoke out, "You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen!"

Aya giggled and bended over to him, "Stop with the flattery Shika." She flicked his forehead gently, "It won't work!" She smiled again while he exposed a huge grin.

"But it's true!" He persisted; his eyes showing determination, "Right, guys?" He looked at them and they all nodded cutely in agreement.

"Aya-nee is the prettiest Etherian girl!" He exclaimed at the top of his lungs, but his expression turned sardonic in an instant, "Compared to someone I know who has a huge forehead and short-hair and is not good at housework at all!" He sneered at the girl who was perching on the ground not far from them; she glared at him and it amused him, "Man, are you guys really sisters? She's so far behind-"

Out of nowhere, a savage monster came rushing towards Shika. It emitted smoke from her nose and mouth as its eyes turned bloodshot. It chased him with the evil intent of chopping him off and masticating his remains. Her eyes turned sharper as her target scurried away from her to avoid retribution; yet the monster was serious of disemboweling him so she didn't give him a chance to get away; she sped up and caught up to him, grasping him hard on his neck. He cringed in terror as the monstrous girl glowered over him; her life-size fangs showing as she fisted her right palm. He was doomed.

"Aya-nee! Everyone! Help me!" He shouted and a sudden loud boom made Aya and the others chuckle. Their pathetic charade was ironically a pleasurable sight to them.

"You deserve it, Shika." Aya smiled at him being tortured by her sister, "Doesn't he?" The kids nodded and giggled again.

"Ami-nee! Stop it!" Tears suddenly overwhelmed his eyes, "Please have mercy!"

She gritted her teeth and showed her mighty fangs again, "MERCY IS FOR THE WEAK!" She grabbed him again and pounded him but suddenly Shika grasped the hand that was holding him and to her surprise, he bit it, hard. Ami groaned in pain, shaking her hand but Shika refused to let it go. He sank his fangs deeper on her skin and she gritted her teeth even more.

"SHIKA!" She bellowed and he rendered his gaze at her. They engage in a glowering competition when all of a sudden he released her and slumped himself on the ground, letting out a huff. The brunette was also worn out because of the encounter so she dropped dead on the ground too; her panting resembled his. Shika spoke out, "I give up. Ami-nee…." He tried his best to catch his breath,"…you have great stamina!"

"Thank you for that compliment, Shika!" She heaved out; her vision turning blurry as she looked up the skies. Out of nowhere, a small shadow dimmed her dazed self as the mischievous lad grinned atop her. He flicked her gently on the head as he beamed at her.

"Looking forward to your arrival, ugly Etherian!" He jeered at her. Her eyes widened upon hearing his words but eventually a soft smile crossed her face. He scampered away, afterwards.

"That kid really…" She gazed at him who went to the other kids and they made their way to the playgrounds. Her attention was caught by her father who was talking to Shiro and Saki.

"Thank you for seeing us out, Chief." Shiro bowed down to the chief and he softly smiled at him. "I can't thank you enough."

"Stop with the formalities, Shiro." He halted him on his act, "Responsibility or not, I'd like to see you guys off." His smile widened, "…and besides, Ami is with you guys." He looked at Ami and she flushed, avoiding his gaze.

"The kids really like Ami, don't they?" Saki blurted out, giggling, "She'd make a great mother!"

"She needs to do her chores better, though." He chuckled, "Aya is a strict judge."

Saki giggled at his response and Shiro softly smiled. The chief's expression suddenly went serious as he eyed the both of them, "How about the two of you?" They were caught by surprise, "Do you plan to get married soon?"

Both of them blushed as they shared shy glances towards each other. Shiro finally gave in to his question as he smiled to Saki, "All in the right time, Chief."

His eyes turned into crescents, "I would be glad to give the both of you my blessings." He spoke out and yet still flushing, they smiled back at him.

Ami was staring at them the entire time with a mild sadness on her face. She sighed as she carefully tugged in her black knee-length boots and fixed her shirt. She clapped her cheeks to reduce her anxiety as another small shadow dimmed her curvy frame.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" Aya looked at her mischievously; her lunate eyes teasing her.

Ami blushed and dodged her gaze, "Not at all!" She quickly retorted and the other brunette smiled at her reaction. She perched beside her in a knee-sitting position as Ami crossed her legs.

"That's okay, Onee-chan…" She beamed at her and it made Ami confused. She spoke again, "You'll be able to find the person you'll truly love one day…" Her indigo eyes widened at her sister's consoling words, Aya gazed at her intently; her eyes were filled with tenderness, "…And that person will gladly return your feelings." Ami flushed again as she lowered her gaze and stared blankly at her feet. She drifted into her thoughts; simmering herself in her words; she smiled, slowly raising her head and looking hopeful.

"One day, you'll find him…" Aya uttered gently, "I'm very sure about that…" Her reassuring words embraced her troubled soul as a contented smile appeared on the downhearted girl's face.

All of a sudden, she felt a warm clasp of hands grabbing her head gently; her eyes immediately became puffy, "I sincerely believe that, Onee-chan." She breathed out; the same indigo eyes giving off solace.

"Aya…" She spoke out her name as Aya quickly gave her a kiss on the forehead; she embraced her again, "Don't cry, okay?" Ami blushed upon her words; her steady gaze faltered as she sank herself deep in her arms and felt her heartbeat. She loved her sister as well.

"Thank you…always…Aya…" The long-haired brunette smiled at her reply and she gently released her from her embrace. They gazed at each other for so long and eventually laughed.

Aya was the first one to break away from her giggle, "But remember what I said, you need the girly type, okay?"

"I don't know if I can keep with the likes of them, though." Ami chuckled in response.

"I'll pray for that, Onee-chan!" Aya exclaimed as she smiled at her.

"Sisterly love…." Shiro and Saki came into the scene as they both beamed at them, "I envy that..." He slightly pouted and the sisters giggled at his expression.

"I wish I had a sister like Aya!" Saki added, smiling at younger brunette.

"No, Saki!" Ami shouted in exasperation, "She's mine!" Ami snapped at her, hugging Aya and the other brunette frowned.

"Possessive, aren't you?" She revealed a teasing smile to which she countered with a huge grin. Saki eventually gave up. "We need to go."

Ami slowly stood up and gently patted her sister on the head; she smiled at her and she returned her beam as well, "I'll be going then."

"Don't forget what I asked you to bring me." Aya waved at her sister who was in tow with Saki.

She turned around; her face was radiant, "Pink flowers!"

"Yes, pink flowers!" Aya exclaimed and waved again at her, "See you, Onee-chan!"

They made their way to Ami's father, "I hope you guys will have a safe trip." He bid all three of them farewell; his brows suddenly furrowed, "Where's Hideaki by the way?"

"Do we really need to bring that idiot?" Ami scoffed, rolling her eyes.

Shiro ignored her sarcastic remark and answered the Chief's question, "Hideaki has already gone ahead of us to make sure that no one sees us."

"I see." He felt satisfied with his answer, "Please take care of yourselves." All of them bowed down and he suddenly grabbed his daughter's arm, "Ami, take care…" He grasped her tighter.

Ami was slightly taken aback but slowly smiled in response, "Yes, Otou-san!" He released him as she waved at everyone.

"Bye Ami, Shiro, Saki!" A loud voice said goodbye and the others followed his lead.

"Bye, take care!"

"Bye you ugly-!" Ami scowled at Shika and he immediately covered his mouth to avoid his deathbed; she grinned at him and he waved back.

The three of them simultaneously shot the hooks of their 3D Manuever gears to the nearby gigantic trees and they weightlessly soared into midair. The Etherians waved at them still until they slowly disappeared into the towering trees.

_Take care, everyone._

* * *

"Here you go, Otou-san." Aya placed a cup of tea beside her father who was perching on the porch and staring the beautiful full moon glinting through the dimmed trees. The sound of crickets made the ambience far from relaxing as it soothe the souls of those who listened to their unusual yet unique tune; the place seemed ethereal. He turned his head and gazed at his daughter with a soft smile on his face, "Thank you." She returned his smile and perched beside him; she gazed at the glimmering moon as well.

"Aya…" Her dad spoke out, taking a sip of tea from his cup; his tone was calm, "You'll make a great wife." His eyes revealed crescents.

The young brunette flushed upon his words and quickly shook her head; she didn't utter a response as she fixed her gaze on the ground. Her father noticed her discomfort so he rendered another soothing smile and broke the silence.

"Just like her…" His voice was a little husky and Aya slowly gazed at him, "…Just like your **mother**…"

Her reddened face started to falter and it slowly revealed a soft smile; she gazed at the bright moon again, "How does mom look like?"

"Well…" The older man chuckled, "She's a splitting image of Ami…" He let out another chortle and the brunette's face lit up in excitement.

"Onee-chan? Really?" She couldn't believe her ears.

"Yes." Her father nodded looking at her again, his Indigo Eyes reflecting the beautiful light rays, "But…her attitude closely resembles yours." His eyes turned to crescents once again and Aya's jaw dropped in glee. The excited brunette snapped at him.

"And Ami Onee-chan resembles you so much, Otou-san!" She snickered at him, unable to hide her huge grin, "You're stubborn, sometimes childish, and if the other Etherians just knew, you're pretty crazy yourself as well!" Her grin grew wider and his father sweat dropped, feeling uneasy.

He let out a sigh, and smiled, "That was a little harsh, Aya…"

"But that's the truth!" Aya giggled and her laughing felt like music to his ears.

His eyes suddenly showed a hint of longing, "She cusses a lot but what other people didn't know; she was the motherly-type." His eyes narrowed as his smile lengthened, "She was the only one who put up with all of my childish tendencies…only her…" He gave out another chuckle as Aya giggled with his story.

"That's why I think Onee-chan needs a guy who's neat and tidy like mom or else she'll never survive!" She giggled furiously, laughing at her own joke. His father nodded in agreement.

"Yes…the likes of us, Ami and I, are useless without the likes of you and your mother." They both laughed for a moment until both of them ran short of breath. They felt the cool breeze landing swiftly on their soft cheeks, as they focus their gaze again on the dazzling moon that seemed to embrace them in its heavenly light. Her father turned his attention to her, revealing a slightly sober expression on his face, "Aya…" He heaved out, "Don't go to the festival..."

The brunette broke off from her trance as she slowly looked at her father who was lowering his head but still she saw a glimpse of pain on his face. She couldn't utter a word and she ended up blinking her eyes in guilt. She was about to open her mouth in a mild protest but he cut her off.

"Please Aya…" He raised his head; distressed indigo eyes greeted her as she mildly gasped upon seeing his demise, "This is your father's request..." His pained expression punctured her sensitivity as she lowered her gaze and held her throbbing heart. Aya grasped her chest tighter and slowly uttered, "Will that lessen your worries?"

He looked at her intently, "Yes, Aya."

She closed her eyes; she slowly opened them and a soft smile crossed her face, "I promise, Otou-san…" Her tears threatened to come out but his contented expression eased her all the same. He smiled back at her.

All of a sudden, a loud bang on the door distracted them as a sudden bellowing perplexed their senses.

"Akihiko! Akihiko!" His voice was shrill and desperate as he furiously slammed the wooden door. "Open up!"

Aya's father rushed through the entrance, immediately opening the door and letting in a huffing man. He fell on his knees, trying hard to catch his breath and quickly grasping his brother's robe.

"Uncle Hiro!" Aya squeaked in panic, "What's wrong?" She went near her, gently patting the back of the panting man.

"Akihiko!" He breathed out, looking at the tall man in front of him, "**The Military Police…**" He huffed again, feeling his chest contract a little, "…a lot of them…" His eyes suddenly widened in fear, "…are heading this way!"

Both of them were stunned with his words; they were unable to speak.

"Akihiko!" The frightened man bellowed again causing the both of them to mildly wince, "Do something!"

Aya gazed at his father whose face turned stark, devoid of any feelings but she perceived that he was slowly clenching his fists. His gaze suddenly turned sharp as he eventually spoke out; his expression turning dark, "Prepare to evacuate the women and children!"

* * *

Terrified indigo eyes glinted in the darkness perceiving dozens of soldiers carrying blazing torches and heading their way. The terrified children gripped onto each other tightly as their mothers quickly embraced them. The Etherian men were in front, wearing stark expressions on their faces and holding out their torches. All of a sudden, the figure of a tall and masculine man with purple eyes appeared from the massive crowd of soldiers. His pale skin gleamed in the darkness as his purple eyes remained inscrutable. He approached the chief with a hint of cheer as he gave him his greetings.

"It's nice to finally meet you-"His raspy voice resounding, "-legendary **Etherians**…"

They just stared at him, inscrutable but cautious at the same time. Chief Akihiko didn't say a word as the other villagers crowded behind him. Firmly grasping the torches in their hands and glowering at the Military Police. He eyed the wary look on their faces and he gave out a sigh.

"We weren't expecting too much of a welcome but this is beyond unexpected." He uttered, looking at the chief, "We came in peace." He raised his hands as though surrendering and everyone felt taken aback by his actions.

He suddenly smiled and spoke once again, "Let me introduce myself. My name is Davide, Chief of the Military Police." He lowered his hand, fixing his gaze to Akihiko. "As I said earlier, we came in **peace**. We just wanted to have a nice talk with you, Etherians..." His expression turned sharp but Akihiko remained his composure.

He finally responded, "What do you want?"

He let out a whistle and slightly grinned, "It seems you're not the type to beat around the bush. Well, then…" He cleared his throat, "…We were instructed by the King to meet you Etherians and propose something." He gazed at him intently and he was taken aback by his words, yet he still contained himself.

"The King needs you…all of you..." He stretched out his hand to them but they didn't budge, "According to the King, Etherian talent is priceless…" His lips curled, "Because of your help in developing the 3D Maneuver Gear, the King thought that we can use your talent to help develop other Military equipment." He heard murmurs from the Etherian crowd but he continued, "That's why we would like to propose-"

An angry voice cut him off, "Cut the crap!" Akihiko glared at him; his face filled with dread.

Davide raised his eyebrow, "Pardon?"

He snapped at him, "What do you really want?" His voice was hoarse.

Davide was taken aback with his bellowing but a sinister smile crossed his face. His purple eyes glinted as he eyed the infuriated chief. Akihiko spoke again, "I am disgusted with your antics, tell me plain and clear what you want!"

"I already told you, the King-" Davide was about so say something when he was halted by a harsh, maddened voice.

"**What-,** " He was trembling, fixing his glare on him, "**-are those 'things' from the innermost walls?**" His expression turned grimly sharp; the terror in his Indigo eyes emerging.

Davide's eyes narrowed as his brows furrowed, Akihiko snapped at him again, his loathe towards him intensifying, "What do you plan on doing with the people inside these walls?"

He did not speak; his eyes turned deadpan as he slowly glowered at the shouting man.

"And-, "He gritted his teeth, hissing at him "-what do you plan to do with us Etherians?!" Everyone went mute with his words, as the Etherians embraced each other tighter, "**Those Titans from outside the Walls**-" He cried shrilly and Davide slowly glared at him, "**What are they, originally?**" He couldn't hide his anger anymore as he madly bellowed at him, "Answer me!"

Davide looked unaffected with his speech, but a slight grin appeared on his face, "Why do I need to answer you?" He mocked him and it angered the chief even more.

Akihiko clenched his fists. He glared at him while gritting his teeth. "If you can't answer, then leave! I beg of you!" Clenching his fists even tighter, feeling stiff. He shouted again, "I will not allow you to make my people pawns to set your dirty plans in motion!" His voice was huskier, "**I'll definitely not allow it!**"

The Military Police Chief, looked at him, lacking any emotion, when he eventually spoke out and provoked him, "Who are you to order me around?"

He grew irritated at his response, "Leave! Or else-"His eyes suddenly widened at his threat, "We'll resort to expose your secrets to the people of Shiganshina!" Davide's expression suddenly turned dark; Akihiko snarled at him "I cannot guarantee the safety of you and those that you are hiding inside those walls!" He firmly gazed at him while Military Police Chief went mute.

Unexpectedly, his eyes widened; he slowly lowered his gaze and back at him as he let out a wild sardonic laugh, releasing every bit of his mishap. He beckoned to a soldier near him and he raised the torch he was holding. "This is enough…" He snickered and out of nowhere a wildfire emerged from the northernmost part of the woods. It spread fast, horrid and raging, ready to devour anyone in its way "**…you know too much**."

The Etherian women screamed as the children cried in fear perceiving their crimson end, "You scum!" Akihiko bellowed at him but the sinister guy just grinned at him.

"Don't let anyone out of this village!" He hissed, turning into a madman, "**KILL-**"He wickedly laughed; his eyes burning in glee,"**-and BURN them all to death!**"

* * *

**A/N: T_T The next chapter is too heartbreaking to write…. T_T This is longest chapter I've written so far and I'm so beat. O_O But I enjoyed it very much. Hope you guys like this chappy. :) I like the idea that Ami is a bully magnet. :3 I mean bullies are just so attracted to her. I don't know if that's a good thing but maybe it is. LOL. Levi, after all, is the King of all Bullies. :3 **

**Others:**

**-nii – suffix for older brother**

**-nee – suffix for older sister**

**Otou-san – Japanese for father**

**I like using Japanese words to emit this Anime-ish aura. Yey! Final exams are over but I still have some couple essays to write, wish me luck guys. :3 Don't worry though, I'll update on a regular basis. :3 I will. Reviews reviews, I love them! Thank you again for reading! :3 See you guys on the next chapter! :3 -Matsuglare**


	7. Those Indigo Eyes Part 2

**A/N: First and foremost I do apologize for updating very late. *cries* I had a bad case of migraine during these past weeks whenever I stared at the laptop screen for so long. It was so frustrating! I was even at the verge of giving up on this one, but NO! I love my crazy protagonist so much and I refuse to give up on her. Never. :3**

* * *

**Important notes:** I mentioned in my earlier chapters that the Etherians lived in Shiganshina. However, I misunderstood something. All along I thought, the entire area enclosed by wall Maria is Shiganshina but upon rewatching Snk again, it only pertains to the place that Eren and the others used to live in. So to fix the mistake that I made, **just in this story**, the entire place protected by wall Maria is **Shiganshina.** I will divide it into Northern Shiganshina District, Southern Shiganshina District etc. The Etherians used to live in the same place as Eren and the others, that is the Southern Shiganshina District but upon discovering something from the innermost walls, they transferred to the Northern Shiganshina District, specifically in the woods because it is near Etheria, the underground forest. Again, my apologies :3 Hope this is isn't too much of a drag.

I noticed a lot of vocabulary misuse in my previous chapters especially with the word 'demise'. I tend to associate 'demise' and 'despair' a lot but when I checked the dictionary again, they didn't mean the same. T_T I honestly meant despair. Tsk. Sorry about that XD I'll revise the previous chapters if I have time.

Lastly, I know I'm pummeling you guys so much with OCs but I swear they are **necessary** for the progression of this story. Plus, they're not boring…I suppose XD I promise to give you more Levi and Ami fluff very soon :3

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own SnK but I would love a Pikachu Levi :3

**Spoiler Alert: It still has something to do with the 'thing' at the end of episode 25. Btw, the fact that I touched upon those things inside the walls means only one thing….I have very big shoes to fill! HAHAHHAAHAHAHA, I'm getting nervous to be honest…but I like taking risks ;) Hope you guys give this story a chance :3**

Thank you ONCE again to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited this story! *hugs and kisses from MatsuGlare!* Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Those Indigo Eyes - Part 2**

Screaming and huffing hard, the Etherian women shuddered as the children cried in fear perceiving their crimson end, "You scum!" Akihiko bellowed at him but the sinister guy just grinned at him.

"Don't let anyone out of this village!" He hissed, turning into a madman, "**Kill-**"He wickedly laughed; his eyes burning in glee,"**-and burn them all to death!**"

"You monster!" Akihiko yelled out, eyes bulging in horror, gazing at his entire village being engulfed in the gigantic sea of flames. Cringing indigo eyes held onto each other as their hearts throbbed together with the loud terrified cries that resounded in the forest.

The Chief of the Etherians immediately snapped back to reality and shouted at his brother, "Akihiro!" He looked stern but driven, "Take the woman and children!" His voice loudened, "Push through the fire!"

"But that's-"

He snapped at him, "I give all of you permission to use your eyes!"

Akihiro's eyes widened in surprise; he remained speechless gazing at his brother's graveness. He was desperate for everyone to survive and he knew that; he felt the same way.

"Use it!" He pushed him towards the other Etherians and most of them broke off from their trembles.

In a split second, Akihiro conceded and his face protruded determination, "I understand!" He nodded and quickly grabbed a villager's hand, "We need to get-"

"It's too late for that!" All at once, numerous soldiers assaulted in midair, moving at a fast speed and swiftly striking the Etherians. The sound of furious blades echoed in the crimson blazing forest accompanied by the pleading screams of women and children all bathing in their own pool of blood and tears; all of them refused to accept their unforeseen demise as they slowly stretched out their arms to one another.

"The Military Police-, "Akihiko couldn't believe his eyes as he convulsed in anger. Unconsciously, his indigo eyes altered into scarlet ones. The deep red lenses had telescopic circular patterns embedded on them instead of pupils. They are the real Etherian eyes.

Akihiko's suddenly expanded when he raised his gaze to the trees, "When did they-"

In a spur of a moment, he felt his chest twinge in pain as blood spurted out of his skin. His heart throb harder than ever as his eyes, though trembling, perceived the wicked pale-skinned figure who stabbed him right through his chest. Davide's malicious grin caused his brows to furrow. The evil man snickered at him, "I always knew those eyes meant trouble for us!" He taunted him, sinking the blade deeper into his flesh. Akihiko let out a gasp, focusing his loathe-filled eyes towards his prey who rendered nothing but an ominous smile on his face.

"Otou-san!" Aya cried out upon seeing his father's assault. Her tears cascaded down as she gazed at the blood gushing down on her father's robe. She couldn't breathe; her eyes widened in fright as her mouth trembled. Her eyes produced more tears as she reached out to her father, "OTOU-SAN!"

"Akihiko!" Akihiro screamed as he neared the crying brunette. He closed his eyes in frustration, bearing the anguish of seeing such mishap and unable to do anything. He suddenly clenched his fists and focused his determined gaze at his brother's begging ones. He quickly made his decision.

"Let's go, Aya!" Akihiro suddenly grabbed her, carrying her away from the dreadful scene. The brunette stopped crying, but felt more frightened with them leaving her father behind. She didn't want to…She never would…

"Uncle!" She screamed while weeping hard, "Otou-san is still there!" She squeaked in agony, mildly pounding his back, "I don't want to leave him! Let's go back!" She sobbed even harder, "Otou-san is going to-"

"Forgive me, Aya!" He ignored her request, running as fast as he could and closing his eyes at the weeping and screaming of his clansmen. He dashed pushing through the tremendous fire and avoiding the Police. Tears streaked down his face as the pang of guilt continue to consume but he has made his choice.

_This is for all the Etherians!_

"No!" Aya cried even harder, perceiving the slowly diminishing figure of his father and the entire village, her indigo eyes widened in shock and fear. "Otou-san…otou-san is-," She closed her eyes as the feelings of pity, anger and suffering overwhelmed her.

_Otou-san's going to die…_

"Otou-san!" She screamed out hard, reaching out towards him as they themselves slowly vanished into the dark bushes.

"Don't think that they can escape!" Davide hissed at Akihiko as he twisted his blade causing him to cough out more blood. The Chief of the Military Police flashed another wicked smile, enjoying the other person's despair but all of a sudden, an unexpected noise halted his menacing charade.

He twitched his eyebrows, "What's so funny?" He squinted as he vomited more blood. He focused his intense bloodshot gaze on him.

"You-," He spoke out; his husky voice attacking his prey as his eyes expanded even more, **"The very race that you are trying to get rid of-"** He bellowed, gritting his teeth, **"-will be the very race that will annihilate all of you!"** Davide's brows furrowed as he glowered at the struggling man in front of him, **"ALL OF YOU!"** His tone was desperate as his hands trembled. He tried to grasp the blade on his chest while his deep red eyes impaled his purple ones,**"Including those things inside the walls!"** He hissed at him, his glare intensifying.

Davide's eyes brows twitched again; his eyes protruding nothing but impassiveness.

"Mark my words!" Akihiko screeched out, releasing every bit of his distress as his loathe for the man in front of him exploded together with the words he released.

Davide's eyes continued to show nothing but all of a sudden he pulled his blade out. The blood spurted out wildly as he neared himself to the suffering man. His scarlet eyes continue to glower at his dead ones when in a spur of a moment he stabbed him on the neck. Akihiko's eyes widened….as it slowly conceded and dropped dead. As though that didn't ease his amusement, he stabbed him again and again, mercilessly, and inhumanly, grinning while he did it and laughing maniacally.

He suddenly calmed down, "Let us see then…." Davide's face became dark as he flashed another sinister smile. He beckoned the remaining soldiers to his orders, "Stab them and leave them all to burn and die!" His fangs were showing, "Don't leave anyone alive!

He looked up, feeling elated upon gazing at his crimson surroundings; his eyes bulged in glee while his grin refused to falter. Davide's maniacal laugh echoed in the woods dampening the slowly diminishing begging cries of the Etherians…

_Don't leave anyone alive!_

* * *

"Chika…run!" A whimpering yet sharp voice bellowed while urging the young lad whose beautiful indigo eyes were filled with tears. He was crying hard, holding on to his mother's almost paralyzed hand. He blinked his eyes as he shifted his gaze to the slashed wound on his mother's back. It frightened him and he ended up sobbing even more.

"Okaa-san! I can't leave you here to die!" He cried out, grasping her hand harder and furiously burying his head on her fist.

"Chika!" She snapped at him, suddenly returning his grasp, "Listen to me!" Tears fell from her eyes as her face exuded bleakness; she firmed her grasp, "Your okaa-san wants you to live!" She sniffed; her desperation rising, "Chika-"

Out of nowhere, a shadow dimmed Chika's small figure and he immediately cowered in fear. He trembled, feeling his body numb while his lips convulsed rapidly. His indigo eyes widened in fright as the soldier towered over him; he flashed a wicked smile.

"No please don't kill me…" He pleaded; his tears weren't stopping, "…please…" He cried even more, firming his grasp on his mother's hand.

_Please…somebody…help me…._

"Chika!" His mother screamed, "**RUN**!"

His smile turned into a grin as he swiftly stabbed him on his head. Chika's eyes bulged out as blood gushed out of his head, hitting her mother's cheeks. His lifeless indigo eyes gazed at her and her eyes widened in despair.

"**Chika!"** She roared; her chest ached in immense pain. She gazed at her son's emotionless face, stretching out her hand, attempting to grasp it….needing to embrace it...He was everything to her. She wept harder, fooling herself that it can somehow soothe her agonizing heart; but, to no avail, her son, Chika, was now dead, lying in his own pool of blood and staring blankly at the skies. She cried again and suddenly, the soldier jabbed her neck. She let out a gasp but before she could cough out blood, he immediately thrust his arms upwards, slashing her head into two. Her blood met her son's but the murderer remained unaffected, wearing the same wicked grin all throughout. Grasping the both of the bloody bodies by the necks, he dragged them and swiftly threw them into the fire.

"Why are you doing this?" A bloodied man being held by two soldiers shouted upon seeing such torturous scene. He clenched his fists, "Don't you have any human in you left?" He growled at them and they were suddenly taken aback. The confused soldiers shifted their gazes on the ground. "What would the Police benefit from killing us?" He questioned them again but they didn't answer; they, themselves were perplexed as well. Why did they really have to murder the Etherians?

Unexpectedly, the both of them trembled, unable to utter anything. The restrained man bellowed again, "Why do you follow their orders?" He snarled, clenching his fists harder and glowering at his burning village, "You! You'll still suffer-," His eyes unconsciously altered into scarlet, "the same fate as-"

All of a sudden, someone stabbed him on the head. The soldiers who were restraining him were terrified by the unexpected assault. They slowly rendered their gazes at the pale-skinned man who was flashing a grin at the Etherian's demise.

"No…you're wrong…" He howled maniacally again, causing the soldiers to wince and shudder. He abruptly stopped and gazed at the skies; his arms wide open, **"We'll be one with them…"** His eyes bulged out, **"Yes…this world will be ours…"**

* * *

"Uncle Hiro! Let me go!" Aya struggled from her uncle's tight embrace, "Otou-san is-"

"Aya listen to me!" Akihiro cut him off; tears were overwhelming his eyes as she put her down.

"Please run away!" He grasped her shoulders and looked at her straight in the eye. She was shocked and perplexed with his request.

To her surprise, he sobbed hard as he slowly went on his knees with his head down and grasped her shoulders tighter, "Please Aya…live…I'm begging you!" His tears fell down and she felt his despair and desperation. There was nothing else that they can do. **They must choose**.

Aya went mute upon hearing his selflessness. His father…the Etherians…everyone that she held dear were now all slowly vanishing right before her very eyes…and there was nothing else that she can do but live…

Akihiro's indigo eyes suddenly altered into scarlet ones. His eyes expanded, staring intently at the bushes behind her.

"Go straight! The fire on that side is not too extreme compared to other sides! Run fast as you can and you'll be able to push through it without scratch!" His husky voice penetrated her senses but she remained speechless, "And if ever you see Ami and the others, please tell them don't come back to the village anymore!" His scarlet eyes sharpened, "Got that?"

"Why did you use your eyes?!" She cried out unable to believe what he did; unable to believe everything that's happening, "Uncle Hiro you might-"

"We don't have a choice!" His voice went huskier as his gaze impaled her even more, "If I don't, both of us will die!" She was taken aback; her indigo eyes look devastated, "No-" He snapped, "-the very least you'll survive!" He swiftly grasped her hands; his gaze becoming more intense. Akihiro's eyes were bloodshot but the grim in his eyes couldn't be concealed; tears streaked down his face once again, "You must Aya!"

Her eyes widened in surprise and fear. She didn't want to go. She didn't want to lose more people. She didn't want to lose everything…

Aya protested, "No! I can't leave you behind!" She screamed her heart out; her rage suddenly exploded, "I can't leave everyone else behind. I-"

"Aya!" Akihiro shouted back, "We don't have much time!" His voice turned softer as he pleaded, "Please…please Aya….please live…."

_You must live._

"A few rats seem to have escaped our noses…" A scratchy voice emerged out from the bushes as Akihiro immediately stood up and faced the source of the incoming peril.

"That won't do, Roy…" Another voice, calmer than the former, spoke out and a snorting noise came afterwards.

"You!" Akihiko bellowed, clenching his fists, "You murderers!" His scarlet eyes growled as he glared intensely to the Military Police that just arrived.

"So unfriendly…" He chuckled and the guy behind him smiled in agreement.

"Aya! Run!"

"Uncle Hiro-"

"Aya!" He looked at her, begging her with his doleful bloodshot eyes, **"You're survival would mean everything to our clan!"** Aya's eyes widened as her chest thumped fast, **"GOOOOO!"**

She closed her eyes as her tears cascaded down like a waterfall. She must do it… She must follow him… With one final look at him, she clenched her teeth and bravely nodded. Aya hastily spun around and ran as fast as she could. Not looking back...

"Don't let her get away!"

"I won't allow you!" Akihiro hissed at them, "You're enemy is me!"

"Eh?" One of the soldiers jeered, "Why don't you give this old man some beating?"

Akihiro looked at his burning village; the pang on his chest ravished his battered soul furiously, "You killed my family…." He glared at them; his bloodshot eyes ready to masticate them, "I will make you pay!"

"Those eyes…." His prey suddenly trembled, "-surround him!"

His glower grew intense; his loathing gaze fixed on them as he pulled out a dagger from his garment, **"You'll now feel the wrath of the Etherians!"**

* * *

"Is that heavy?" Shiro asked Saki while holding the huge backpack on her back.

"A little." She smiled coyly while blushing and he smiled back at her.

"Here let me help you…" He took the load from her back and mounted it on his.

"Thank you, Shiro." She held his hand while removing some of his load.

Not far away, Ami was looking at them; a hint of jealousy was blatant on her face as her smile turned into a frown.

"Ami is that heavy?" An annoying voice distracted her from her train of thoughts as she immediately glowered at the young lad beside her who was grinning.

"I'm okay." She snorted and scurried away from him.

"Is that so?" He followed her, gaiting on his steps too, "I see, you more like a tomboy-"

"Shut up!" She pounded his head, "You fuckwit!"

Hideaki growled in pain, hugging his knees and slumping on the ground, "What did I do?" He looked at her with puffy and teary eyes.

"Whatever you say or do automatically piss me off!" She snarled at him, feeling irritated with his antics.

He stopped crying and like a pet dog, he wiggled his tail in amusement. Ami was taken aback, "I like challenging girls like you Ami!" He spoke in a cheerful tone, "My hormones are rising!"

Out of nowhere, a battalion of furious pummels assaulted his face leaving dark bruises behind; Ami glared at him while her face revealed a scowl, "Why you, you're getting on my nerves!" Ami's shadow dimmed his trembling figure as the cowering guy embraced himself harder.

"Listen, Hideaki, pain is good, pain is good…" He talked to himself while trembling hard.

"Really? Would you like me to pound you again?" She hissed at him, showing off her silver fangs even more.

_Pain is good, pain is good…_

"YOU IDIOT!" She was about to pound him again when all of a sudden she became distracted by the scene not far from her; Saki and Shiro kissed.

Hideaki turned his gaze at them too and he hastily looked at Ami; he gulped and blushed. All of a sudden, he swiftly held her hand and urged her to look at him. This caught her by surprise and she flushed as well while sweating big time. He gazed into Ami's eyes deeply as his breathing grew harsh; he breathed in, "Ami…I'm nervous…this also is my first time…" He fumbled on his words, shaking a little, "Close your eyes…relax…" He neared his face to hers, "I'll be gentle…." He gently closed his eyes, his heart beat fast. Ami's eyes grew wider while flushing hard with his face inches away from hers.

Out of rage, she punched him right on the face and Hideaki grumbled in agony again.

Touching his broken nose, he screeched at her, "Why do you have to be so brutal?"

Ami's flustered in fury, "You're such a pervert!" She hurriedly turned around and trod away from him.

He caught up to her and as if nothing happened. Surprisingly, he gave out a chuckle, "I guess it's okay then…"

"What do you mean, 'it's okay?'" She felt more irritated, "You piss me off with everything that you say!"

Hideaki chortled again and Ami's brows furrowed, "What's so funny?"

He smiled at her, "You are!"

Ami flushed upon hearing his words and he let out a guffaw, holding his stomach in and sinking himself down to the ground.

"Ami, you are so cute!" His indigo eyes revealed crescents and her face turned into a tomato.

"Shut up!" Ami felt embarrassed and avoided his gaze. Hideaki noticed her discomfort and stopped laughing; he stood up and fixed himself.

"Hey tell me honestly…" He asked and Ami returned her attention to him, "You're not angry with me aren't you? You're angry with what you saw earlier…" She was shocked and she flushed upon hearing his observation.

"Of course not!" She denied with her face redder than ever, "It was because you-"

"Ami-," Hideaki continued, cutting her off, "your ears turn red if you lie you know." He smiled at her and she went mute; her eyes widened, "Aya was the one who taught me that…" He spoke coolly and Ami flustered again. She couldn't say anything anymore so she shifted her gaze away from him while she frowned.

"Can I tell you something?" Hideaki blurted out. Ami felt perplexed but she eventually nodded.

He breathed out and gazed at her intently, "Ami can never be Saki and Saki can never be Ami." He looked deeply into her dumbfounded face, "Ami is stubborn and most of the time childish…She swears a lot and is not good at any housework at all…"

"Are you trying to pick a fight?" She fumed.

"Hear me out till the very end, will you?" Hideaki scratched his head but continued, "Ami is a crybaby, a bit boyish, brutal…but maybe Ami…you just didn't know…" He beamed at her and his next words stunned her, "you are capable of lighting up anyone's world."She was surprised as the hair on her arms stood up, "You're cheerful and you use your imperfections to your advantage." His beam grew wider, revealing his full set of white teeth, **"Isn't it great to be liked because of your imperfections?"**

His words pierced right through her and she was lost in her thoughts. It was the first time someone said those beautiful consoling words to her and for an unexplainable reason, the discomfort she felt earlier somehow died out.

"And Ami, I always appreciate you being around…you being here all the time, I appreciate it a lot." His facial expressions unveiled sadness, "Even if you don't like me back, I'd still prefer you over Saki…" He smiled again, **"…just because Ami is Ami and no one else!"**

Ami flushed. What he said were too good to be true however, somehow she felt blissful. She broke off from her daze and smiled at the beaming guy, "Thank you…Hideaki…" She flushed even more.

"So is there a chance for you to like me back?" He looked hopeful.

"Not a chance!" She snapped at him and he immediately became crestfallen; Ami chuckled at his pathetic state, "But really…Thank you…I appreciate it very much." She gazed at him intently and he eventually heaved out a sigh.

"Well…that doesn't sound bad…but-," He eyed her, "I'm not giving up on you!" Ami's eyes widened, "-not yet…" He gave her a sharp look and she just shrugged.

"Keep on dreaming then…" The brunette giggled and started on her steps once again.

Hideaki smiled to himself and immediately stood up. He turned around and shouted at Shiro and Saki, "You guys hurry up!"

He walked again however, he saw Ami stopping on her tracks and looking somewhat stunned while gazing at a far distance; surprisingly, her face protruded terror. Feeling perturbed, he looked at the same direction as she did and in a spur of a moment, his jaw dropped.

"**A fire…"**

* * *

The sound of rumbling and headlong footsteps echoed in the seemingly quiet night, yet the crimson dread emerging out of the woods was more than excruciating for them to see. Ami breathed harshly while shuddering, feeling her chest ache while looking at the flames that were wreaking obliteration by burning everything in their way.

_What's happening?_

Burnt bodies greeted them and they all gasped in horror. Almost everyone they knew…their brothers…their sisters…their family…their everything…lay flat on the ground. Their lifeless bodies were being burned however, their indigo eyes glinted as though they were screaming for help themselves.

Ami shivered, "Who could've?" Her eyes widened. She stood there stunned in horror and grief as she slowly perceived her father's corpse, soaking wet in his own blood.

"Otou-saaaaan!" Ami screamed hard as she ran towards his father's side. Tears flooded her eyes as she refused to accept the harsh reality that hit her, and everyone else. She looked at him…she didn't know what to do or where to start…she trembled, stretching out her hand to touch him but she winced, unable to do so. She just gazed at him, his wounds wide open and his flesh showing through, even though it was covered with blood; his lifeless indigo eyes stared blankly at the skies. Ami cried hard, rubbing her eyes in sorrow, "OTOU-SAAAAN!" She embraced him, feeling nothing but the coldness of his body abandoned by his soul.

_Why us?_

"Okaa-san!" Saki panicked with tears on her eyes too. She ran inside the burning village.

"Saki!" Shiro grasped her hand and halted her, "It's dangerous!"

"Let me go!" She shoved him off while sobbing hard and dashed towards her house. She ran fast, panting as her eyesight turned blurry and to her dismay she saw her mother's body…lavishly devoured by the fire.

"Oka-saaaaaan!" Saki screamed, unable to accept her mother's demise, "No! Why? Okaa-saan!"

Out of nowhere, screeching iron wires suddenly distracted her as someone hovered atop her. Saki's eyes widened as she perceived the grin on her pursuer's dark face who had a blade on his hand.

_Help…_

He stabbed her right through the heart. She gasped; her widened eyes expanded even more as her tears cascaded down, "Okaa-san…" She went down on her knees, staring at him with a sorrowful yet confused gaze…

_Why?_

"Saki!" Shiro bellowed cringingly as he immediately pulled out his blades. His indigo eyes turned to scarlet ones as he sped up towards them. "Damn you!" He ran towards the guy who stabbed Saki but to his surprise he smiled, and mercilessly moved her body in front of him. Shiro froze upon seeing her lifeless and tearful indigo eyes.

_I couldn't save her..._

The sinister soldier quickly removed his blade from her chest and flung her dead body to the stunned man. Shiro gazed at her; blood covered her mouth. He couldn't hear her breathing anymore. He froze even more, unable to say or feel anything; the person he loved the most was now gone, right before his very eyes….

"SAAAAKI!" He cried out and all of a sudden he felt a piercing sensation cut through his chest. Shuddering, he looked down but all he can see was the pale crying face of his lover, gazing back at him. It was unbearable. He cried and hugged her.

_I don't want to be separated from you…_

Shiro gasped, feeling the blade move...he didn't know what happened next…The blade that pierced him slit up, cutting both of their bodies into half as they fell hard on the ground….embracing each other…

Ami's eyes widened, "SAKI! HIRO-NII!"

"So there's still some left, huh?" The irritated police snorted, "Tch. More work to do then…"

Dashingly, Hideaki ran to him and jabbed him right through his head. His scorching scarlet eyes glowered at the murderer as he gritted his teeth.

"Hideaki, stop!" Ami shouted desperately, "Your eyes…you will-"

Hideaki looked up and his eyes expanded; his scarlet lens became more intense as he perceived a couple of soldiers hiding in the remaining trees. They were taking their stances, ready to attack.

Hideaki growled at them, "Come at me!" He hissed, "I'll kill you all!"

They hovered towards him; his eyes grew sharper as they neared him. He stretched his foot out, circled around and shot the hooks of his Maneuver gear on the feet of the two soldiers above him. It penetrated the soles of their feet, and swiftly, he pulled them near him and jabbed both of them simultaneously. They coughed out blood and he hurriedly grabbed them. In a split second, he threw their bodies at the remaining Military Police. They collided with one another as they lost their balance and plummeted on the ground. Snappily, he hovered above them, tears falling from his eyes as he gashed their necks. His eyes glowering…crying…

"My family…everyone…" He sniffed, "DIE ALL OF YOU!" He sank his blades on their dead bodies, over and over again and he let out a scream.

"Hide…" Ami gasped when all of a sudden she perceived a shadow on the ground, dimming her frame; she spun around to see that a green-eyed soldier was raising his blade and was about to stab her. She flinched, closing her eyes in fear.

_I don't want to die…_

A loud gasp hastily opened her eyes and upon seeing him, Ami's expression turned dire. Hideaki was in front of her…arms wide open as a bloody blade protruded from his chest. Ami shuddered…she couldn't breathe…as if all the air was sucked out from her lungs...He gazed at her, and he unexpectedly smiled…Hideaki stretched out his hand to her…longing…weeping…

_I was so happy to have met you…_

All of a sudden, he felt the metal twist inside him as he coughed out more blood; his vision turned messy, "Ami…run!"

"No!" She screamed while sobbing as she shook her head, "NO WAY!"

Hideaki smiled again, "**Please…don't make me hate myself even more...**"

Ami was taken aback with his retort; she became speechless, "I really like you Ami…" His surrendering eyes penetrated her soul, **"I really do…"**

Quickly removing his blade, the soldier slashed his neck and Hideaki fell on the ground, headfirst. His eyes fixed on hers and she became dazed, staring back at him as well. Her remaining family was now dead…there was no hope anymore…

_Why me?_

"Persistent brats! Tch!" The murderer scoffed, swinging his blade downwards.

Another soldier landed beside him, "Huh? Still not finished here?" A guy with dark skin snickered at his comrade and he tittered back.

"How could you not go easy on them?" He grinned, "Look at her!" he pointed at Ami, "She has pretty face." the green-eyed soldier smirked, "You know I have a soft spot for girls like her."

His mate let out a guffaw, "Enough with the crap. We need to finish this off or the Chief will be angry."

"Tch. He's making us to do all the hard part while he enjoys being close to the King." He spitted out while swinging his blade again.

"Oi. Be careful, he might hear you..." He hushed him as he looked around, "But you're right…" He whispered, "However, we might as well suck up to him as of the moment. After all-" A huge smile crossed his face, "…**we'll get great benefits.**" His grin widened and the green-eyed soldier smirked again. They slowly rendered their gazes back at Ami who kept staring at his father's dead body; not saying a word, not even breathing or so they thought. She was immersed in her own grievous trance.

"Well that settles it Missy." He taunted her, his green eyes gleaming, "It pains me to kill another pretty girl but for sure…I'll get more of your type if I do my job right." He let out a chuckle and his mate felt amused.

His laughter suddenly brought back Ami to reality and she hissed at them"….Why-**,**" she fumed "…did you kill my family?"

The dark-skinned man was taken aback that she spoke. He thought all along, fear consumed her entire being. He blinked and eventually gave out an answer, "…Well who knows…" He played with her innocence,"…this world is cruel…" All of a sudden, his expression turned grave, "…but it's all going to be for a better cause…" He chuckled, closing his eyes and breathing in. He opened them, revealing fixed dark eyes, "**…The world without conflicts…"**

Wide-eyed, Ami felt numb as confusion overpowered within. She couldn't comprehend what he uttered but she knows for sure…that his first answer was beyond true…The world was indeed…**CRUEL**…

She looked at her father again…she could never see his smile…the smile that helped her through her distressed times….the smile that lifted her up whenever she felt down…the smile that for once, meant the entire world for her…now, she was all alone…all alone…Aya…Where's Aya?

"Don't spoil her too much…" The green-eyed soldier interrupted as he grabbed Ami by her bangs, unveiling her pale and bug-eyed face, "…that reminds me…you look like the splitting image of the girl that I killed earlier…" He smirked, enjoying her despaired face, "…by any chance is she related to you…like a sister for example?"

Feeling her world crashing right before her, Ami gasped while her body convulsed rapidly.

"Oh how stupid of me…I forgot…" He neared his face to hers, "you Etherians all look the same. I am-"

His neck suddenly met with her fierce blade as she chopped his head off. Blood spouted while Ami panted hard, firming her grip on the blade. She slowly raised her head revealing a glower that penetrated the ego of the other soldier.

"Why you-"

The dark-skinned soldier hastily pulled out his blade but skillful as she is, the infuriated brunette swiftly slashed his feet and abruptly gashed the stunned man into half. Blood spilled on her face as his obliterated body descended on the ground. She heaved out her entire anxiety and gloom by letting out a deafening scream. Ami's eyes welled up, feeling her knees weakened as she fell on them and buried her face into her hands.

_My family…everyone…_

A flood of unwanted memories assaulted Ami's now fragile heart. Her father…Shiro…Saki…Hideaki…Aya…everyone...was now gone…not coming back anymore…forever gone…

_Why me…?_

She heaved out one last breath as she slowly stood and walked in the midst of the blazing fire. Her vindictiveness was eminent through the gleaming of her eyes. Unconsciously, her tears welled up more and fell on her cheeks. She was once a cheerful and innocent girl but as of that moment, she possessed brooding indigo eyes…the eyes of a **MURDERER**…

"**I will kill all of you-**" She screeched out, tightening her grips on her blades, **"-every single fucking one of you!**"

* * *

"How many soldiers died?" Davide questioned a skinny-looking soldier beside him.

"A total of 50, Sir." He mildly fumbled on his retort.

"How many did that old man kill?"

"About 26 sir…"

"Eh?" He raised an eyebrow, "Not bad…" He smiled, feeling amused; he continued on his steps and his soldiers followed after him.

"Sir-"Perplexed, the skinny soldier caught up to his leader, "can I ask you something?"

The pale-skinned man raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

He swallowed and focused his gaze on his, "Why did we kill them?"

Davide halted on his steps. The quizzical soldier was surprised with his actions and all of a sudden, a glistening blade came into full view as Davide raised his weapon in between his eyes.

He grinned at him, "Do you want to join them?"

Wide-eyed, the soldier gasped as he hurriedly bowed down to the Chief of the Military Police, "My apologies for being so rude!" He shouted desperately and surprisingly his boss retracted his blade and turned his back on him.

"**Greater things require sacrifices…"** He looked up again onto the skies; his purple eyes gleamed. The frightened soldier blinked his eyes in confusion. In a split second, Davide faced him again wearing a scowl on his face, "Now, let's get back to work-, "He hissed, "…find that girl!"

Bellowing and panting hard, a worn-out officer came running towards the Davide and his soldiers.

"Sir-," He was out of breath.

"What's wrong?"

"Buchanan and Wolfsheim's groups were-"He huffed out again but before he could finish his sentence Davide heard the raging blade stabbings and howling cries of his men. He focused his gaze to the tempestuous fire not far from them and slowly he perceived the growing figure of a woman…pale skin…indigo eyes…his senses were not fooling him. She was an** Etherian.**

Breaking from his daze, the exhausted soldier found his voice as he shuddered upon seeing the murderer's face, "She annihilated Buchanan and Wolfsheim's group." He gulped, "All of them…"

Davide's eyes furrowed, "By herself?"

"Yes…" He couldn't believe his eyes either.

Davide expression grew dark; his eyes revealing a horrific glare. She continued to walk in the midst of the fire; her indigo eyes scorching in rage. Her face protruded hostility and it was covered with blood; frighteningly, her glare resembled that of a murderer. Davide became wary as the intimidating person neared them.

"Only the Chief's group is left, huh?" Ami heaved out, exuding more ill-will.

Hiding his misfortune, Davide snorted, "I never thought the Etherians would be such a pain in the ass…" He smiled, "…you guys exceeded my expectations…congratulations…" He mocked her even more to which she countered with a long stare. She didn't utter a word as her death glare penetrated him causing Davide to twitch his brows.

"I guess negotiating things with you would rather prove futile…" He signaled the remaining soldiers and they took their stances, preparing for an assault. Ami swiftly pointed her blade towards them.

"I want to ask you something, Chief." Ami looked at him sharply.

He didn't respond; he just stared at her still.

"**Why…**" Ami shuddered, unable to say it, "**-did you kill my family?**"

A long silence followed afterwards; the brunette's impatience exploded, "Answer!" Her glower grew intense and to everyone's surprise, Davide let out a chuckle.

"What if I refuse?" He jeered and Ami's eyes widened.

"Then…I have no choice then…" She muttered under her breath, "You'll all die here as well…"

_I will kill all of you… _

The brunette's beautiful indigo eyes immediately altered into scarlet vengeful ones; she initiated her eyes.

"Pull out your blades!" Davide shouted, barking at his soldiers "This girl-"

But before he could finish his statement, Ami dashed towards them, "DIE!" She screeched out, her glower intensifying, "ALL OF YOU-"

"Onee-chan!" Ami froze upon hearing that voice as she halted on her steps; she looked around, finding the source of the sweet shouting voice. Her eyes widened as she perceived her sister, coming out of the bushes. She was standing, crying, but most of all she was breathing. Aya was alive…

"Onee-chaaaan!" She was huffing hard in between her tears, "No! Don't use your eyes!"

"Aya…" Ami could feel her eyes welling up. She felt blissful that she was still alive.

"Onee-chan!" Aya cried even more, "Please don't use your eyes…I don't want you-"She heaved out, rubbing her eyes, "I don't want you to-" Aya's pupils dilated as she shook her head, "you're the only one left…you're the only family I have left…" The crying girl stared at her sister and looked at her with a begging gaze, "Please…"

_Don't use your eyes._

Her bloodshot eyes shifted immediately back to indigo as she heaved out a smile of relief, "Aya…"

To her horror, a soldier grabbed Aya by the arm; Ami's chest contracted when he quickly pointed his blade at her; a horrendous sensation crippled Aya from within. Glaring at her sister's pursuer, Ami ran towards them but Davide threatened her as he pointed his blade to her sister's neck as well.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" He spoke chillingly as he bended over to the helpless brunette, grabbing her by the hair, "Drop your blades." He gazed at her piercingly but Ami didn't move an inch. She felt her entire body numb, refusing to accept another defeat.

"Drop it!" He bellowed. Ami broke off from her daze and as her fingers tremble; she dropped the blade on the ground.

"Restrain her." He ordered some soldiers and they grabbed her by the arms and forcefully pushed her down on knees. Davide smiled; he grasped Aya's hand and walked towards the captured girl.

"Let me go!" She struggled to break free but out of nowhere a furious palm met her soft cheek as Davide slapped her hard on the face.

"Aya!" Ami cried out but the soldiers grabbed her by the hair and pushed her down even more.

"Don't move." The pale-skinned man's eyes grew sharp, "If you know what's best for her…" He flashed a wicked smile and Ami could feel all the air surrounding her being sucked out by that treacherous being in front of her.

Ami conceded as she closed her eyes in frustration. Davide walked closer to her with Aya in his grasp. He bended on his knee and grabbed her chin. He looked at her intently.

"You killed a hundred of my men-"He snorted, "repulsive one, aren't you?" He slapped her hard on the face.

"Onee-chan!" Aya cried out, "Please stop that! Onee-chan-"

"Aya!" Ami shouted, "Stop it…" She slowly lifted her gaze, "I'm okay…" She beamed at her sister.

"Onee-chan…" Aya sniffed, feeling the pain in her chest deepening.

Ami's smiling face suddenly turned sober as she shifted her gaze to the disgusting officer. She spoke out, glaring at him, "What do you plan to do with us?"

He didn't answer; yet he flashed an evil grin, "Well…what do you think?" Ami felt a chilling sensation rushing down her spines; she gazed at her sister as though begging her to run away from there, and never return.

_I don't want to lose her. I don't want to lose anyone again!_

Davide stood up and brutally grabbed Aya by the neck; she screeched out as tears cascaded down her face, "I'd like to torture her first…" He snickered as she continued to struggle, "…so that you'll suffer as well…," his eyes gleamed in amusement as he tightened his grasp…

"Onee-chan…" Her husky voice lingered in Ami's ear as she shuddered in despair.

"**PLEASE…PLEASE…**" She surrendered, unable to bear seeing her being tormented, she was her sister…**her only sister**… "Don't kill her…." She pleaded with tears on her eyes.

Surprisingly, Davide stopped his vicious attempt of killing Aya. "**I will do everything you want….**" Ami cried out, "**EVERYTHING…anything….**" She screamed her heart out, releasing every bit of her anguish, **"…just please don't kill her…**" Her beautiful indigo eyes widened; she was desperate, "**PLEASE…**"

"Onee-chan…I-"

"Eh?" The wicked Chief released her and she fell hard on the ground while coughing hard, "Everything huh?" He grinned, eyeing her, "Interesting," He bended over again and smoothed away Ami's bangs. He looked her straight in the eye.

"Everything?" His glower sharpened.

She didn't say anything but slowly, she nodded. She had no other choice. The life of the most precious person to her was at risk and she couldn't afford to lose anyone again.

"Just my luck!" He let out a chortle, "The King will be delighted with you…" He let go of her hair as he pulled her sister up, ""Proposal accepted…" Ami raised his head, feeling a sudden surge of hope. "**I'll keep your sister alive…but-,**" He twitched his eyebrow, "**-you must do EVERYTHING I want you to do-**" His expression turned dark, "**-and I mean EVERYTHING!**"

She winced at his last statement, but eventually lowered her head, yielding to his conditions, "But, I'll keep her away from you…," he tittered, firming his hold, "…just to make sure…" Davide glanced at Aya and she gasped in surprise.

Ami perceived the tears rushing down her sisters cheeks and upon seeing that, she finally made her resolve.

"Onee-chan…don't I-"

"Aya…" Ami heaved out; her heart throbbing in pain as she lowered her gaze, "Until we see each other again…please-" Her voice was getting huskier as she slowly raised her head, "…**continue to live**…"

Taken aback, Aya grasped her chest upon hearing her sister's words. Her eyes welled up again, shaking her head, refusing her request.

"Please…" Ami pleaded, "I'm begging you…"

All of a sudden, Aya stopped crying and looked at her sister straight in the eye; she was smiling back at her. Aya closed her eyes, breathed in and opened them once again.

"Okay!" She shouted bravely, "I promise, Onee-chan!" She shared one final gaze at her, stretching out her hand and holding Ami's warm cheeks. A tear fell from Aya's eyes as she gave out a smile, "I promise…" She beamed fully and Ami smiled back at her. It was a gamble both of them were willing to take.

_I promise you…._

"That's enough." Davide interrupted them, pulling the younger brunette by the arm, "Let's go…" He beckoned a soldier, "You! Take care of her…" He glanced at Ami while she continued to glower at him. They walked away from the scene but all of a sudden, Aya stopped on her tracks and Davide was mildly surprised. She turned sideways and her sister blinked, feeling perplexed.

"Onee-chan-" Aya's tender voice resonated in her ears, "**you too…**" She made eye contact with her, impaling her soul with her determination, "**please…**"

Her eyes widened upon hearing those words; she could never betray Aya. She could never betray her sister. Clenching her fists, she smiled again and slowly nodded, "Yes…I will…"

Ami longingly gazed at Davide and Aya who slowly disappeared into the darkness. Her eyesight became blurry as her battered body starting to feel numb. Slowly, she engaged in a long…frightful…trance…

_Please continue to live…_

* * *

Beautiful indigo eyes cracked open, perceiving the dark and eerie surroundings that greeted her. She hastily perched up while panting hard and shuddering. Sobbing hard, she embraced herself, unable to control her shaking as she huffed out every bit of anxiety that assaulted her from within. Ami hugged herself, remembering the things that happened to her a long time ago. The things that she hoped to forget…but never could…

"Ami…" A cold voice caught her attention as she swiftly turned her gaze towards the dark-haired man, who was perching on the bedside. His beautiful skin was highlighted by ethereal moon beams as his dark yet comforting gaze focused on her, "A nightmare?"

There was a long pause. She couldn't bring herself to say anything; she just continued to pant until…flood of tears streaked down her face. She whimpered, clasping her face with her hands…gasping in between her cries…the terrifying memories of the massacre of her clansmen brought her shivers…up until now she still doesn't know the answer to her question…

_Why me?_

Levi continued to stare at her; his gaze revealing nothing about how he felt however, he remained gazing at her the entire time she was crying. All of a sudden, Ami shoved the bed sheets away from her as she quickly buried her face on his smooth back. She cried even harder as she enfolded her arms around his waist. Levi didn't move an inch; he just stared blankly at the slightly illuminated room but continued to listen to her hushed cries.

"Please…," She gasped, "…give her back…"

The silent man blinked upon hearing her words as he slowly turned sideways to look at her; she continued to cry burying herself more on his back, "Please…" She heaved out, trembling, "She's my only sister…" Ami panted, tightening her embrace, "**My only sister...**" She whimpered again but the man in front of her still didn't move an inch, "…my only family left…please-, "Surprisingly, Levi's eyes widened upon her last words, **"…please give her back to me…**"

Her soft cries continue to resonate in the quiet room as the brilliant full moon gazed at the two souls that held onto each other tightly. The recurrence of painful memories from the past seem to defeat them as of the moment, however, just like the resolve they made a few years ago… they refuse to give in, they will and still continue to fight…until the world attains what it always dreamed of… and that is **PEACE**….

Ami suddenly stopped crying as out of nowhere, she felt a soothing warm sensation coming from the back of her hand. His hand enfolded hers, tightly grasping it. She heaved out, slowly closing her eyes and feeling the smoothness of his skin with her cheek…**she wasn't alone…and so was he…**

_One day…I'll see you again…one day…_

* * *

**A/N: This is by far my favorite chapter and it was a very hard chapter to make. :3 **

**Circular telescopic patterns? Hmmm I didn't how to perfectly describe their eyes but I am pertaining to the overlapping circles one can find when he looks at the lenses of the telescope. I find it pretty much cool and since their eyes have the ability to magnify things, I thought hey, why not use that idea? I hope that worked. XD**

**How did you like the Etherian eyes? :3 A warm cup of review will surely brighten up my mood. :3 Next chapter will be with Eren and the others. I miss Sasha already! And more of Ami and Levi fluff! Hihi.**

**AGAIN, I will not give up on this FIC! NEVER! I will update as soon as I can! Thank you guys for reading again! :3 -MatsuGlare**


End file.
